In Another Life
by somewhataddicted
Summary: The sequel to "My savior." A look at eternal love and the possibilities of reincarnation with soul mates reconnecting. Can Bo's soul mate find her way back many years after the Doctor's death? Doccubus
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I just get ideas and I had to take a short look at future Doccubus possibilities. I promise that I am still working on chapters for the other stories. Still a little hung up on "Were eternity Possible", but "All Downhill" should post again next week. I look forward to your reviews so please let me know what you think. I own nothing. All characters belong to Prodigy pictures and Lost Girl.

"**In Another Life"**

**Elder Anwar's Home**

"I know, I know. She has been asking many questions of late. She says she is interested in applying for the Head of Psychology position that has opened up here in the new clinic" an older, red haired woman speaks into the phone.

"_Do you think she has__ any idea_" _the woman on the other end asks hesitantly. _

"No, I really don't think she knows why she has this deep desire to come and meet the Queen. I have been watching them both for years, interested to see how it all plays out. It has been very difficult not to interfere" she sighs and runs her fingers through her long, curly tresses. "You know, in my hundreds of years I have never had the chance to witness soul mates reconnect after reincarnation. The timing and distances can be very difficult."

"_Do you really think the Queen will recognize her? I mean, how is it possible? It's been nearly 150 years since they were together. I have heard stories, but I really find it hard to believe. I don't want my daughter to get hurt" the voice fills with concern._

Taking a seat, the elder Fae relaxes into the chair with her feet up "Nor do I. She is my granddaughter after all. I like to think that it will be an all or nothing event. Like I said, Alexandra doesn't know anything other than she has a strange fascination with Queen Ysabeau, so there are no expectations or let downs. I remember her asking me when she was about eight or so, who the woman in the coronation picture was. I told her it was the Queen and asked her why it was that she wanted to know. She told me that she saw her in her dreams. The brunette was holding her and telling her that she loved her. She said that she felt safe. I explained that that was one of the Queens gifts to Fae children."

_The voice lets out a deep breath "I will take your word for it, but you said that you have never witnessed it, so you cannot be sure. I remember what happened when you read her at birth. The shock of what you saw nearly floored you. You never really explained to me why it was so surprising from any other past life that you have read. You just said that it was a very special one. Mother, now that the meeting is imminent, could you please just tell me why?"_

"My dear, what I did was done to protect you both. I never wanted to put you in an uncomfortable position with your own child. My gift of reading past lives is also a curse, because I am not to interfere. If they are told, they may rebel or force something that is not to be, most likely leading to misery. Fortunately, I have not been close to both parties before, so it was never really an issue. Now, however, being a Fae elder who is in close association with the Queen and whose own granddaughter's soul is the one desperately trying to reconnect with her mate, well…that has been a challenge. Now that she plans to apply with or without my help, I am absolved. Do you understand, my child?"

"_Yes, I guess I understand your reasoning, but could you at least tell me who Alexandra was and why it is so special?"_

Brief snapshots from a past life is what she gets when she reads a newborn. A smile graces the elder's lips as she recalls the vision. Bo and Lauren at various stages of their relationship. The vision was so strong and vivid that she could feel the warmth of love and the pain heartbreak. Pain that shot through her chest nearly bringing her to her knees that day as she held baby Alexandra in her arms.

"My dear, our Alexandra was Lauren Lewis. Dr. Lauren Lewis, actually. The human doctor that saved the Fae many times over and was held in great esteem by our people for her dedication. She was brilliant. I had met her a few times over the years. She and a certain unaligned succubus, Bo, whom we all know now as Queen Ysabeau, fell in love. It was more than love though, as the Doctor was the only one who could ever tame the beast when it raged out of control. The inner Succubus recognized the Doctor as her one true mate, which is extremely rare. As you know, though, humans do not live very long compared to Fae, so the time they had together was just a blip in Bo's otherwise long life. What is even more special is that a human was reincarnated as a Fae. The gods certainly must have felt Dr. Lewis worthy of such an honor and decided to repay her for her good deeds if they have offered her the chance to truly and completely be with her mate. As you know, The Queen has never really recovered from the loss, refusing any and all suitors other than to heal. Maybe the gods feel that this is a worthy way to repay the Champion, as well. Either way, I cannot wait to see what happens when I introduce them. I have a meeting with the Queen tomorrow to set up an interview for Alexandra. Please let her know that I will be in touch with her tomorrow night. Remember, you can never tell her about this. They must discover this all of their own accord."

There is a brief silence on the other end of the phone.

"_Um…I don't know what to say. I have heard of the Doctor, and I knew that my girl was special, but I had no idea. Thank you, mother. I know that she will be most excited to hear from you."_

**XXX**

**The Queen's Residence**

"Queen Yseabeau, thank you for taking a moment to meet with me" the Elder Anwar bows her head gently in respect.

"Of course, Erin. You have been a good friend and an ally for years. I always have time for you" she replies with a smile. "Please have a seat. What may I do for you today?"

Relaxing in her chair she smiles back at Ysabeau, "I understand that there is a Head of Psychology opening here. I have the perfect candidate for you."

"Oh really? Well if they come recommended by you, then I should certainly meet this person. How about you both come at noon tomorrow? We can meet, enjoy lunch and have a tour of the facilities" the Queen states enthusiastically.

"Very well, then. We will be here, thank you. I think you two will get along nicely" her eyes twinkle with excitement. "Now, how are you doing, besides building a premiere medical facility for the Fae" the Elder places her hand on the Queen's in comfort.

The Queen feigns a light smile while she looks out the window. It has been a long and trying journey of bringing peace to the Fae and eliminating Dark and Light divisions. After Lauren passed away, Bo has continued on but with less passion. A seemingly 150 year depression, despite her accomplishments of making life better for all Fae and freeing the humans. Even Trick and Dyson have tried to bring her out of it only to be met with anger from the succubus.

"I am fine. Things are progressing. I am happy to provide top Research that will make life better for humans and Fae alike" she closes her eyes for a moment thinking of how much her Doctor would have loved this. She would have been a kid in a candy store. At least she was around to see her free humans. She feels tears well up and she quickly brings herself back. "And how are things for you and your family?"

The two women continued to talk for a while, enjoying a relaxing social meeting without politics and decisions. They both relish these moments and agree that they should really do it more often. Being highly ranked among the Fae tends to keep you occupied with undesirable meetings and business topics rather than enjoying personal time.

The red haired woman moves to stand, "Well, if you will excuse me, my Queen, I thank you once again for having me. It is always a pleasure to spend time with you."

"The pleasure was all mine Erin" Ysabeau nods graciously

"We will be here promptly at noon tomorrow. I hope that this will be one less thing on your plate to deal with after you meet tomorrow" the woman bows her head and leaves.

**XXX**

**Lunch at the Queen's Residence**

The two women waited patiently in the office for their meeting. Alexandra takes in the pictures and books in the room while nervously playing with her fingers. The space is mostly white with a red throw rug and light hardwood floors. There are many old books and family portraits of important Fae families in the room. She notices the one of her grandparents hanging next to the lamp. Looking over at her grandmother she smiles "Thank you for setting this up. I hope I do not let you down."

Placing a comforting arm around her shoulders the woman smiles lovingly "I am not worried about you, my dear. I know you will do great things."

A dark, handsome man dressed in black enters the room "Let me show you to the dining room. The Queen has arrived."

The ladies follow him to the dining area. As he opens the door Alexandra sees the Queen attending to some last minute papers. Elder Anwar reaches back to grab her hand and bringing her beside as they wait patiently to be acknowledged. After a brief moment the Queen turns and approaches the Elder. They both bow their heads as she approaches. She has not yet looked at Alexandra.

"Thank you for meeting with us, my Queen. I would like to introduce you to Dr. Alexandra O'Brien" she moves her hand towards her granddaughter.

Queen Ysabeau looks up and is immediately struck by the woman's beauty. Alexandra has long, black wavy hair with light skin and bright blue eyes. A bright smile encompasses her entire face, lighting up her features. She is tall, toned and carries herself confidently with quiet intensity that was quite sexy. Her aura is burning bright. She has not seen one this bright for her, since…well, since Lauren.

The two are caught in a silent stare, looking deep into one another's eyes. The elder Fae simply smiles at the exchange and steps away, content to watch from afar.

"Um… I am sorry, it is an honor to meet you Queen Ysabeau" the dark haired woman shakes her head in embarrassment.

"No, the honor is mine, Alexandra" extending her hand in greeting, anxious to touch the other woman.

"Please, call me Alex" their hands meet and there is an instant reaction in both women. Alexandra's breath hitches and the Queen feels something electric deep inside that she has not felt in a very long time. The same thing she felt the first time her Doctor touched her during the exam.

Ysabeau nods "Alexandra is a beautiful name, but whatever you prefer. You can call me Bo" still holding onto her hand and smiling adoringly.

She releases Bo's hand and fidgets uncomfortably "No, really, I can't my Qu…"

She is cut off by a shooing hand "Please, I insist. In fact, I prefer it" Bo states while placing her hand on the small of Alex's back to guide her to a chair.

This small gesture seems to relax the woman. The touch is soothing, yet exciting. Alex has never felt anything like it before. She is unsure if it is because she has longed to meet the Queen…er….Bo, or because she has seen her in dreams several times over her years. She has never figured out what the dreams meant, she just always felt loved and safe.

"Why don't we all enjoy lunch and then I will give you a tour and discuss your employment here" never taking her eyes off of Alex, Bo smiled and took her seat at the smaller, more intimate table in the corner of the room.

She always hated those large tables for small groups. It had such a cold feeling and was difficult to enjoy a conversation.

Elder Anwar remained quiet, enjoying her meal and watching the two exchange glances and smiles. This was all too good. She wonders how many others have reconnected like this. Most of them never find out about their past lives, they just know that they have found someone special now. That one who completes them and makes life worth living. She hopes that this will be one of those events for her good friend and her granddaughter.

Finally Bo breaks the silence, "Are you sure we have never met Alex? You seem so familiar to me."

Shaking her head "No, we have not. I am certain, but I know what you mean" she gives a half smile. One like Lauren used to give when she was nervous but happy.

They finished their meal in relative silence before the older woman excused herself.

"Thank you for lunch. It was wonderful. If you would excuse me, I have work to do and you two have much to discuss" she says smiling and bowing her head to the Queen.

"Of course. Thank you for coming. We should do it more often" Bo nods respectfully, thereby releasing the woman from the meeting.

Erin winks at her granddaughter and departs their company.

Bo and Alex sit there watching one another from across the table.

The Queen places her napkin down and moves to stand with a bright smile gracing her lips "Well, shall I give you the grand tour?"

She walks around and offers the dark haired woman her hand, more out of wanting to touch her again than being courteous. She can barely contain her excitement when her hand is accepted by the smiling beauty as she leads her out.

During the tour, a goofy grin would spread over Bo's face as she watched Alex's excitement over some of the research and equipment housed there. She reminded her so much of her Lauren that her heart hurt. She felt and indescribable connection to this woman.

'What was it with me and science geeks' she wondered to herself with a light chuckle while Alex was going on about something using big words that Bo could care less about. All she really wanted to do was taste those luscious lips and run her fingers through her hair.

"Bo!" She is startled from her thoughts by a voice and bright blue eyes looking at her questioningly.

"Hmm?" 'Crap, that was a sorry ass response. She's gonna think I am ignoring her' her subconscious tells her.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I get so excited about work that I ramble. It tends to bore people to death" Alex rolls her eyes.

Something in Bo snaps and all she can do is think of her former lover. Being driven by the beast inside, she slides up to Alex, leaning in close enough to smell her lavender shampoo. The woman doesn't move, afraid to offend the Queen, yet something in her is calling for her to ravage the brunette's body. Bo closes her eyes and runs her finger gently along Alex's jawline. The dark haired beauty feels herself shiver and her panties become wet with anticipation. Lips tremble as she closes her eyes, feeling Bo's breath on her neck. The brunette's lips ghost their way down her neck and settle on her pulse point. Feeling her knees weaken, Alex slides her hands up along Bo's arms for support while titling her head away to allow better access to a long, slender neck. Bo places her hands on the toned waist then pulls back for a moment before leaning in and brushing their noses together.

Gently pressing her lips to Alex's, Bo opens her eyes, startled that she behaved this way and tries to pull back ashamed. Alex instinctively pulls her closer, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and deepens the kiss. Their mouths move slowly, melting together. Their desire flares and the pace quickens, devouring one another. Alex slides her tongue along Bo's lips, asking for entrance. Bo grants her wish, feeling an ache between her legs and her succubus fighting to be free. When their tongues meet, she is suddenly stung by memories of Lauren that send a jolt through her body throwing her off of the woman.

The Queen's eyes are blazing blue as her inner succubus growls "Lauren, you have finally found your way home."

Alex gasps, eyes tearful yet wide in surprise, not knowing what has happened. She stands her ground, stepping closer. She doesn't feel in control of her own body, but she reaches her hand out to the succubus "I trust you, Bo. You are not a monster."

The familiar words enable Bo to regain control. She falls against the wall in shock, her hand covering her face. Unable to recall the last few seconds she asks "I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I hope I didn't hurt you."

It was as if all the heart break and love of 50 years with Lauren punched her in the chest. She could hardly breathe. With tears in her eyes, she looks up at blue eyes and whispers, "Did you feel that?"

"Yes." The reply was barely a whisper.

Clearing her throat she continued, "Um…I saw images of you and a blonde woman. They err…um… they were like the ones I would see of you in my dreams, but I have never seen her before." She looks at down, her feet kicking the floor lightly embarrassed. "I could feel the love between you. My heart ached…" she trails off and extends her hand for Bo as their eyes meet once again.

The brunette ignores the hand, but brings herself closer to the bewildered woman. Arching a brow, she looks into her eyes and asks "What do you mean you have seen me in your dreams?"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I had a bit of feedback regarding Lauren's new appearance and name. I didn't want her to look the same, since it is reincarnation, and it is the soul that I wanted to be recognized, but I did keep a few of her mannerisms. Also, I did realize that I was creating a Kenzi clone, but I kind of favor dark hair and blue eyes, so I went with it. Besides, it's about Bo recognizing her soul mate regardless of the package. At least I did refrain from making Lauren a man! As far as names, I just kind of like that one, plus I wanted one that could be shortened and somewhat androgynous, Alexandra to Alex and allowing an easy transition from Ysabeau to Bo. I finaly have a Beta. Thank you to Ladyrocks for helping me delve deeper into the characters. Please keep the feedback coming. I appreciate it. All rights belong to Prodigy pictures and Lost Girl.

**Chapter 2**

The empty, half lit room had an eerie feel following the unexplainable, seemingly mystical incident that had occurred minutes before. Now seated across from one another at a table, Alex is curled protectively into herself as she processes what just happened. Bo silently observes the woman before her. After all, she knows next to nothing about this blue eyed beauty who has suddenly appeared from nowhere seeking employment here. Studying her, Bo must admit that the woman is exquisitely beautiful, even when distraught. Seeing Alex as bewildered as she is right now eases Bo's tension. She was worried that it was some kind of a ploy to infiltrate her or manipulate her somehow, and at first she was angry, but now her feelings shift more to concern for other woman. Was someone using Alex to get to the Queen, or was there something bigger at work here? Many years have passed since anyone has dared to make an attempt on the Queen. She would definitely have to speak with Trick later.

Bo relaxes back in her chair and relays a gentle smile in an attempt to set the woman at ease. She is not angry, but feelings that have been dormant for over a hundred years have just roared back to life. It is a struggle right now to avoid resorting to her old emotional self. The one that would react in anger and ass kicking when she felt threatened or didn't understand something. Since she was anointed Queen, she has held to the practice that the Doctor would employ of cold, emotionless stoicism while in view of others. Bo still feels a deep satisfaction that after many years, and much chiding by Lauren, she did finally understand why the doctor maintained that persona. The blonde would patiently train her daily in the politics and etiquette of the Fae while she was preparing to take the helm.

Clearing her throat, Bo used a soft expression and gentle tone to delicately broach the subject "So um…you mentioned that you have had dreams about me?"

Alex feels the blush rise up her neck. She keeps her eyes to the floor, embarrassed about how ridiculous it must sound. She doesn't want the Queen to think her a crazy person, so she searches for the best way to explain the experiences. Trouble is, she's not even sure how to explain it to herself. All she does know, is that for years she has had this unexplainable beckoning to meet Queen Ysabeau. She used to think it a childhood fairy tale or something based on what her grandmother told her and believed that it somehow ingrained itself somewhere in her subconscious only to show up in dreams. Even working in the field of psychology, she has found no reasonable explanation. Today, however, there were no words for what had happened between them. She doesn't even recall a portion of it. They started to kiss, she saw flashes and blanked out. The next thing she remembers is Bo staring wide eyed asking if she felt it, too.

She definitely felt something. Something very intense for the brunette beauty. Like she would give up everything to be with her. _'Is this what love at first sight is like'_, she wonders. If so, then apparently she has been in love with the Queen for years, just from seeing her in a picture.

Looking everywhere except at Bo, she begins "Well, not _about_ you really… I mean, not in a weird way or anything. Ugh" she covers her face with both hands as she stumbles over words. "I don't know. Uh, this is so embarrassing."

Bo continues to sit quietly and patiently with hands folded on her lap trying not to show any signs of discomfort.

Taking a deep breath to center herself, she exhales and slowly continues "Okay. So, since I was a little girl, I would occasionally see you in a dream. No actually it was more like a vision. They were like brief scenes from a movie. You were talking to me, no one else was there. You were looking me right in the eye telling me things like you loved me, you would never hurt me, or that whatever I needed to do, you weren't going anywhere. You always had such emotion in your eyes. I felt safe and loved. At first I didn't even know who you were until I saw a picture and asked my grandmother. I told her about the dreams and she said that it was your gift to Fae children. I loved that. It made me feel special" her blue eyes full of emotion finally meets Bo's curious gaze.

Bo listens intently, entranced by the woman telling her story. Her aura is blinding, but that is not what is driving Bo's desire. She seems so familiar…she feels…like Lauren. She can't explain it, but she feels her succubus calling out for the other woman. Like something lost has been found and it is all she can do keep the beast from attempting to reclaim whatever that thing is.

Alex can't help but stay locked onto Bo's beautiful chocolate eyes that remain fixated on her. She feels the lust coming off of the brunette in waves. The intensity of the stare itself makes her want to come undone and it takes all she has to rein herself in and finish her story.

"As I grew older, it's been like you are a beacon for my soul or something. I can't explain it really, but my entire being has been calling for me to come to you. It's strange, I mean I have never met you. I know nothing about you, yet I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame…no stronger than that, like a super conductor magnet."

She furrows her brow "It has irritated the heck out of me that I can find no scientific basis for it. I know that there are no limits in the Fae world, but up until today, it never seemed like anything other than a strange obsession or a psychosis. Anyway, even as I traveled the world to pursue other interests, I was always looking here, to you. When I heard about the job opening, I took it as a sign to finally give in to the calling."

Alex falls back in her chair exasperated. Hoping that the Queen doesn't have her committed, she eyes the brunette curiously in an attempt to read her reaction. It actually feels like a weight lifted off of her, except that now she wanted to have a panic attack. Finally meeting Ysabeau, or Bo, and telling of her crazy obsession, it was freeing, yet positively scary. She realizes that she really does have feelings for her, even if she can't explain it, and hopes desperately to have the opportunity to explore that with Bo.

The silence was maddening. It was probably only a few seconds, but it felt like hours as Alex agonizingly waited for the Queen to say anything at all. Instead, Bo just sat there with a stunned look upon her face processing the information. Alex wishes she could employ some of her psych techniques in an impromptu session, but it would certainly not be beneficial to psychoanalyze the Queen when you have just as much of a concern regarding the whole incident.

Finally, Bo exhales deeply, leans forward and clasps her hands together on the table. Her eyes set on bright blue ones across the desk.

"Well, that was certainly a lot to take in. Not to worry Alex, I am not upset with you. I can see how hard that was for you to tell me. I am going to have to inquire about this to my counsel. I am worried that someone may be manipulating you to get to me."

The Queen rests her chin on her fist and narrows her eyes, "I must be honest. The images that you mentioned were actually very intimate moments of my life with someone I cared for very deeply. I am not sure how or why you would possess that knowledge and, as I am sure you can understand, that is very troubling to me."

Alex nodded her understanding then relaxed back in her seat "I do not wish to harm you. I have never had any thoughts of harming you. I hope that this is not some trick. I certainly do not care to be manipulated and I have no idea who would use me for that purpose. I would very much like to work for you and would hate for whatever this was to jeopardize that possibility."

Alex continues cautiously, not wanting to overstep her bounds, but her insatiable curiosity was on overdrive "Bo, I must tell you that what I felt…it was very genuine. It was a very intense longing, to be with you."

Seeing that the brunette understood and was not upset by the comment she pushed a bit more. She leaned forward as if she was going to whisper a secret across the table. "May I ask you a personal question?"

Bo paused and shifted uncomfortably for a second before answering "You may ask, but I may not answer."

Alex maintained eye contact, "Noted." She took a deep, calming breath, "I'm just wondering…before I blacked out, I saw you and a blonde on a sofa. There were strange things hanging from the ceiling. You both appeared to be upset. I had seen the image previously, but she was never in them before. Who was she?"

Bo's breathe hitched slightly and her heart sped up. She didn't know if she wanted to answer the question, as honestly innocent as it seemed. She felt her succubus wanting to break free at the mere thought of her past love.

Clearing her throat she stood up and broke their gaze "Alex, I would like to have you working with us, as you are very qualified. Just send me anything you may be needing and a salary request. We can meet again soon to finish the details and I will look into this further." The brunette resists the urge to shake her hand, or get anywhere near the woman right now for fear of losing control, and moved to exit the room.

Alex felt a twinge of regret for asking after Bo's reaction to that question, but was quickly overwhelmed by the declaration and she excitedly jumped to stand as well. "Thank you so much. This is wonderful. You will not be disappointed" she bounced from foot to foot looking around the room.

Hitting the pause button on her emotions for a moment she called out gingerly, "Bo?"

The Queen was almost out the door. She stops but doesn't turn when softly answering, "Yes, Alex?"

The blue eyed woman replied sincerely, "I am very sorry…for whatever this was."

Bo could hear the hurt in her voice and appreciated the gesture. "I know. Don't let it worry you. Take your time and check out the rest of the facility."

Alex took a deep breath and turned to check out more of the tools that would soon be at her disposal.

Holding her pause in the doorway, her back still to the lab, Bo could feel the tears well in her eyes as her heart relives the loss. She softly calls out, "Alex?"

"Yes?" The woman spun back to face the Queen.

The brunette faced her, but kept flashing blue eyes cast down to hide her emotions, "She was the love of my life" Bo said sadly, then walked out.

**XXX**

Alone in her chambers, Queen Ysabeau is alone with her thoughts. Placing a hand on her chest she inhales sharply trying to keep from breaking down. One would think that time would ease the pain of love lost, but she has never given her heart to anyone else since the blonde doctor had put staked claim to it. Even Dyson has long since given up and finally taken a new mate. He is a trusted friend and she is truly happy for him. Hale mourned Kenzi for years, as they all did, but he too has since moved on. That is the price you pay for falling in love with a human. Their life is like a year to a century in Fae lifetimes.

The one thing Bo does take comfort in, is that she had the chance to experience love and happiness like she never believed she ever could. Everyone said that a succubus can't love only possess and drain. It's an empty life, a desire that is never filled, yet that one human filled everything and more, despite always believing that she wasn't enough. How could she ever not know that not only was she enough, but she was everything?

After they defeated Bo's father, it was time for her to start putting together her plan for the future. Bo owes much of her success as Queen to Lauren. She helped her learn to navigate politically without force. Always the peaceful warrior, she helped ease tensions in Fae and humans alike as they merged into one society. Yes, wars were fought and traitors emerged, but with Tamsin and Dyson in charge of the forces, Bo was able to focus on leading and not placing herself in harm's way fighting.

Slowly, as Queen, she has worked to improve life for everyone. The medical facility that Lauren had designed is in its final stages, with the biochemistry wing after the doctor. So many cures to serious illness have been found, and that puts a smile on Bo's face. Now, peace has been in place for 20 years and besides minor crimes, life is good for everyone and she finds comfort in the fact that the "Sunshine Happy Gang" and Tamsin had defied the odds in uniting the sides.

Today's events have ripped open old wounds, but she can't shake the feeling that there is something else at work here. She hopes that once again, her grandfather will have the answer they need.

"Bo, I came as soon as I got your message. Your voice sounded so distraught. What's wrong" the old man rushed to her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The brunette, lost in thought, was slouched in her chair, arms crossed and her head propped up in her hand.

"Trick, You are never going to believe what happened to me today" she shakily sighed as her eyes met his.

She tried to keep her emotions in check as she detailed the experience.

His eyes grew wide "That is extremely unusual. It could be a spell, but why? What type of Fae is Alex? We can't be sure that she is not the one doing this, reading your thoughts…" he trails off as he grabs a book off of the shelf.

"I don't know what type of Fae she is" she shook her head, chastising herself for neglecting to get that information.

She closes her eyes and recalls those moments again "I didn't feel any invasion of my mind, rather it was my succubus attracted to something...I haven't lost control like that in over a hundred years, Trick."

Bo looks up at her grandfather, hope shining in her eyes "I have been with gods knows how many people and I have ever only felt that way once before. What about past lives or soul mates?"

He frowns slightly as he opens the old text "You mean Lauren? I guess it's possible, but Lauren was human. Highly unlikely. There are a few past life readers that we could ask. You said that woman, Alex, doesn't have any idea about any of this, but she has had visions since she was a child? There is not much known about such meetings especially since Fae live so long we don't usually get to see the next life of the one who died, but since Lauren was human… let me look into it. There are a few possibilities. The gods work in mysterious ways..." he rambled as he fingered through pages quickly.

"Who are the readers? I need to speak with one immediately."

Trick closes the book and heads for another one. "Well, you could ask your good friend, Elder Anwar. She is a reader. I don't think she has done it in a while, but I am sure that she would help."

Bo's jaw dropped "What? She's the one that brought Alex to me!"


	3. Chapter 3

I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story so much. I am having a great time writing it and reading the wonderful feedback. You guys are great! Here is a nice long chapter for you.

**Chapter 3**

"Elder Anwar is here to see you my Queen" the receptionist announces.

"Thank you. Please send her in."

Elder Erin Anwar greets the Queen and makes her way over for a warm embrace.

"I am so happy you could come, Erin. I really enjoyed lunch with you the other day. I don't do that often enough...relax with friends. Please have a seat, and our food will be here shortly."

The two friends sit comfortably across from one another at the small coffee table near a large window overlooking the city.

Pouring a drink for them both, Bo shares her enthusiasm regarding her new employee. "I enjoyed meeting Alexandra. She really is just as advertised. I hope she will enjoy working here. Everyone is excited to have a talent like her joining us. She only strengthens the ways we can improve people's lives in our facility."

"I am very happy to hear that. I am sure she will love it. She was quite giddy about getting the job" the older woman responds whole-heartedly.

"That's good to hear" Bo pauses, fiddling with her glass as she contemplates her approach. "You know, I never asked how you know her" she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh," she chuckles, "Alexandra is my granddaughter. She made me promise not to say anything. She didn't want any preferential treatment. She wanted the job on her own merits."

Bo grins and feels her heart flutter a bit just thinking of her "I appreciate character like that. She really is lovely and her resume speaks for itself. Hard to say no" she smiles.

Erin returns the gesture "Thank you. We are all very proud of her. She is warm, kind and wants to save the world. She's actually got quite the sense of humor too, once you get to know her. I am sure you will be good friends."

"What type of Fae is she" the brunette inquires while shifting in her seat.

"She is a healer, a shaman, but she is very interested in the workings of the mind and how it controls the body. Psychology and neurology, she keeps most of her focus there when she is not needed for healing."

"She reminds me of someone I once knew" Bo's eyes narrowed as she studied the woman for a reaction to her comment.

"Oh? Who might that be" the Elder feigns ignorance.

"Dr. Lauren Lewis" Bo replies, her voice heavy with sadness "Do you remember her?"

"Really? That's very interesting" she replies nonchalantly. She turns her eyes to the ceiling as if to recall a memory. "Of course I remember her. How could I not? She is one of the reasons you were successful." She looks back at Bo as she continues her thought "Well, you have good taste. They are both highly intelligent, beautiful, confident women. Maybe that is your type" she muses in an attempt to keep things light, but inside she is beginning to worry about this line of questioning. Could Bo know about Lauren? How?

Playing along, Bo shrugs her shoulders indifferently, "Maybe." She is smiling politely but keeping her eye on Erin, trying to find any tell the woman may have to show she is lying, but there is none.

"Maybe I just see Lauren because I still miss her so much. Even in death she affects me every single day. Sometimes I wonder how I am going to make it through many more centuries feeling the way I do. It never seems to fade, this pain…" she trails off for a moment, lost in her thoughts.

Erin watches as her friend's face displays the range of emotions she is going through and feels her own heart ache for her. The thought of having one true and honest love that is taken from you and you are left for hundreds of years to endure that pain and memory. She couldn't imagine living with that loneliness and it makes her feel deep sorrow for Bo's despair. The woman desperately wants to see the two souls reunited and prays to the gods that this is finally their time.

"You know, one thing that keeps me going is that I believe that there are certain people you are destined to meet over and over throughout your many lives. We all change forms but are always connected. I know I am a succubus, but I also believe in soul mates. What is your opinion on the topic?" she eyes the woman inquisitively.

She could see Erin squirm a bit while trying to keep a cool demeanor. Her friend didn't expect to be questioned directly, certainly not by the Queen. Having been friends for a long time, she does not want to seem that she betrayed her trust. She was, after all, bound by oath to never tell. They had to figure it out on their own. She is still not sure if Bo really knows yet, or if she is still digging.

Clearing her throat nervously Erin offers her view "I believe that our lives hold many wonderful and curious events that the gods gift us with. Who am I to say that any of it is true or not. Besides, the after-life is a personal belief" she offers up a non-committed answer. "May I ask why you bring it up?"

The Queen narrows her eyes and smirks slightly. She knows she caught Erin. "A little curious maybe. I guess I thought you would have a stronger feeling on the topic since you are a reader."

"Who told you that?" The woman is shocked. She thought Bo might be onto her soul mate, but not the fact that she read past lives. She didn't do it for others, only family, preferring to keep it a secret and follow her political dreams instead.

In an aggressive manner, Bo leaned forward in her seat. "My grandfather" she continued to smirk upon seeing the guilt in her friend's eyes.

Turning her eyes to the floor and fidgeting her hands nervously, she apologizes to her long time friend. "I am so sorry. I was not trying to hide anything or to harm you, Ysabeau.

"Have you read any of your family" the Queen questioned harshly, not in the mood for games. She was ready for answers and she wanted them now.

"I uh…yes, if they ask me" the Elder stammered, looking very unsure now.

"Have you read Alexandra" Bo continued to push.

"Bo" Erin breathed out nervously "readers are bound by blood oath never to reveal to the parties involved who their past lives were and never to interfere. It is their journey and whether or not it comes to fruition, well…is not for us to determine."

Trying not to be too harsh, but refusing to back down Bo pressed again "I understand that Erin, but you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I have read Alexandra" her friend exhaled tiredly.

"Is that why you brought her to me"

Erin stands from her chair forcefully "Absolutely not! I am not to interfere and it is not my intent to hurt either one of you" the woman takes offense to the accusation.

"We had an intense moment. She explained her dreams about me. Did you know about those" Bo demanded an answer. She remembered that Alex told her that her grandmother was the one who said the dreams were the Queen's gift to Fae children.

The older woman relaxes and begins to pace the room as she explains "She has been drawn to you since she was a child, she doesn't even know why. She was going to apply whether I introduced her or not. I wanted to witness the meeting. You must understand that this is an extremely rare event due to our life spans."

"So she is Lauren" Bo exclaims as her eyes flash blue, her succubus longing to claim her lost lover.

Erin was caught. Her silence said it all. Fearing the wrath of the succubus, she tried to explain her actions she spoke softly "I love you both, Ysabeau. There was no intent to mislead or harm. I swore a blood oath of silence. I have actually been waiting a long time to see this very moment. I know how much you loved Lauren and that you have never moved on. I have been hoping that Alexandra would make her way to you, and maybe one day realize the connection. She has been looking at science for an answer all these years, but it is much bigger than that."

Bo sank down into her chair, pushing her beast back down inside. She could tell that Erin was telling the truth, but it was always difficult to control her emotions when it came to Lauren, she could feel her chest relax and her heart fill knowing that her one true love has come back. She needed more answers though "I thought I was crazy, but the feeling is unmistakable. When Trick said it was highly unlikely since she was last a human I… but no, she was no ordinary human, and I could feel it when we shook hands. My succubus felt it. She doesn't know?"

"No, and we cannot tell her. As much as it pains me Bo, you have to make a vow to me that you will not tell her" Erin begged.

Bo looks at her unconvinced. How could she not tell her. How is she to get Lauren back? Why is it always so damn difficult?

"Surely, you can understand how it feels when people tell you something about yourself, or your fate that has been already determined or prophesized? How many times did someone tell you early on that you would be evil, fear for their lives…How difficult was that on you, to have those expectations on you? Even if you knew that wasn't who you were, I would bet that it lead to some self destructive behavior as you rebelled against the idea. You probably hurt yourself and the one's you loved. It is much better for one to simply evolve on their own then to be forced into an idea. What do you think?"

Bo thought back to all the times she caused pain to those she loved when she would run off angry about yet another "fate" that she was supposed to bring upon the Fae. There was much discontent and heartbreak during those times.

"Your point is well taken. I swear I will not tell. I don't like it but I understand" the Queen concedes.

Erin sits next to her friend and compassionately takes her hand "Also, you have to remember, she is Lauren's essence, not the Lauren that you knew. She is her own person and has her own quirks. Before she was Lauren she had another name, and then another, just as you did. You may be destined to be together, but you each have to fall in love every time. There may be times where you miss the mark."

"We won't miss it this time if I have anything to do with it. I will just have to woo her again" she smiles slightly.

"Woo, huh" her old friend chuckles as she pats her on the knee.

"Yes" she grins bigger "I am a succubus. I am an expert at wooing" she laughs. "Besides, we had the connection, we both felt it. We can spend time together and see how it goes. Do you think her visions will be increase? Will she realize who she was?"

"No one knows for sure as I said, it's rare" Erin explains, "I do wish you both great happiness. It's amazing how fast you figured it out. She doesn't look anything like her, but I guess your succubus is not easily fooled. Maybe this time you can enjoy it more."

"What does that mean? I enjoyed it the first time, obviously. I still haven't gotten over it" Bo bristled.

"I just mean there are not all the obstacles. She's fae, there is peace, no love triangles, you can enjoy one another and the love you have, that is all" she makes her point clear to Bo.

"Oh" she softened "Yes, that would be nice. "She may not look like her, but she has many of her mannerisms, especially her passion for geek talk" she grins widely "but I felt something immediately, especially when we touched, but my succubus knew it when we kissed."

"You kissed? She didn't tell me that. She just said that you were every bit as wonderful as she imagined and she couldn't wait to start her new job" he woman was taken aback by this news.

Bo blushed slightly at the complement. "Well, it was an interesting event" she recalls thoughtfully. She went about detailing the meeting for the woman before deciding she needed to know one more thing. "May I ask you a question, Erin?"

"Of course my dear friend, anything."

"Is it rare for human to return as Fae" the brunette asks curiously, wondering just how special it may be to have Lauren back in any form at all.

"The gods always have a plan" Erin explains "There are no rules. You certainly didn't fit any preconceived ideas back then" she smiles tenderly. "Since you know who Alex is,or was, I can finally divulge my greatest secret, but you must swear secrecy to everyone Bo, even Trick and of course Alexandra."

"Of course. I swear" Bo answers sincerely.

She takes Bo's hand again and squeezes them for emphasis "Usually I just see enough to know who the person was. With Alex, it was an overwhelming amount of information. I actually saw a piece of the life before Lauren. At first I thought it was because the human life was so short that it ran over, but as it played on I realized it was because of her importance in the Fae world."

Bo's eyes grew wide at the revelation.

"You see Bo, she was Fae before she was Lauren. You were together in the previous life. You were lovers, but more importantly, she saved you from your darkness. A future that was written in stone was undone by her saving you, which changed fate for us all. She has always been the peaceful warrior trying to save the world and she has always found love with you. Anyway, the gods see glimpses of the future. They knew of your father and his plans. They knew that you would be extremely powerful, unaligned, untrained and very dangerous to us all. When you and Lauren both finally perished, you returned as Ysabeau. An unknown power that everyone feared as the worst. The gods entrusted Lauren to save you once again and trusted that her love would help you unite the world and achieve your ultimate destiny, which you have." She smiled proudly and squeezed Bo's hand again.

"Sending her back as a human was their divine intervention, hoping that connection would help you maintain humanity, passion and the control to keep you from becoming the dark, all-consuming power that was feared. Kenzi also played a role in keeping you grounded and fighting for humans. There is always a chance your paths will meet again soon, too."

Bo continues to look on, her jaw slack in awe at the amazing story being told.

"Now, you have both been rewarded. This is their reward for their champion-the love you never thought you would in the first place has been returned. Lauren has been gifted with the most sacred healing powers of a Shaman, as she so rightly deserves. You both have a chance to finally enjoy that one true love after many lives of evolving to the people that you are now. Each life we take something with us that shape us for our next journey, and you two, my dear, have reached the top of the podium. Clearly you are both in their favor. I am so happy that this day has finally come. It has very hard to keep a secret that big. Even her parents didn't know until she was meeting you" she sighs and smiles in relief of the weight that has finally been lifted from her.

Turning serious again she looks Bo in the eyes, "Ysabeau, you must take this vow of silence very seriously. The gods rewarded you, please do not anger them and risk losing it all again."

Bo acknowledges her understanding. "I swear I will not say a word to anyone. I just want my soul mate back. I have been so lost and miserable without her" tears fall from blue eyes as she struggles to keep from breaking down in front of her friend. "Is there any chance she will regain the memories?"

Erin wraps her arms around Bo in a comforting hug "It is possible given her memories already, but it could just be a fixed few moments in time that keep replaying. As I said, we don't know, since we don't usually get to see one soul return to another in the same lifetime. It will be very hard on you knowing what you know, while she does not, and may never. Think of it almost like she had gotten amnesia, and now you have to start over. Make new memories" she says comfortingly.

Bo nods in understanding "If that's what it takes, I can do that."

**XXX**

**THE LAB**

Alex is settling in at the lab, her thoughts drift occasionally to the beautiful brunette from her dreams that has now taken over her heart in one soft touch. She subconsciously places her hand on her heart to feel it beating faster. Startled by a knock on the door, she pulls it open only to be greeted by a cheery Bo holding a welcome basket full of some lab things and a bottle of champagne. Alex can't hide her enthusiasm. The last two days have been agony. Unable to get her out of her mind, she could hardly keep from storming the compound to see Bo again. Smiling warmly, she looks down, allowing her hair to fall in front of her eyes to hide her blush.

Alex's aura is blinding, which only makes Bo's own heart race faster. "I hope I am not disturbing you. I just wanted to formally welcome you" she offers the basket with a tender smile.

She looks back up into soft brown eyes "Thank you, that is very kind, please come in." She moves aside, but Bo brushes against her lightly as she passes. The light contact making both women shiver. She places the basket down and then turns back to face the other woman. "I won't keep you long. I see that you have lots to unpack. You've got quite the reputation Doctor. Everyone is extremely pleased that you are on board with us."

Obviously uncomfortable with complements, Alex's cheeks redden. Employing her own personal protection method, she shoves her hands in her jacket pockets to get into doctor persona. She clears her throat before thanking the Queen "I appreciate the enthusiasm. I do the best to heal as many as I can."

"Alex, can I be honest with you" the brunette asks as she moves her body closer to Alex's.

"I would prefer it" she says nervously, unsure what is going to come out of the Queen's mouth.

Bo slides into the blue eyed woman's personal space, enjoying the feel of the energy coming off of the long, lean body. "I hope I am not being presumptuous, but I really felt a connection with you the other day and I think you feel the same way. If it would be alright, I would very much like to take you to dinner." Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she looks to the floor and stammers "I uh…I understand if you don..."

"Yes" she interrupted excitedly. "I mean, I would love to have dinner with you. I um…actually couldn't wait to see you either" she admits shyly. Her lips turn upward slightly and her hands work anxiously in her pockets.

The women look adoringly into one another's eyes in a comfortable silence for several seconds. Finally Bo speaks up "So um…how about tomorrow at 7?"

Alex's smile lights up her face as she nods her approval. She feels like she is about to burst with excitement, but she manages to maintain most of her professional appearance.

Bo feels her knees weaken like a teenage girl talking to the popular jock when those blue eyes twinkle and that smile appears. She feels tongue tied, but gathers her composure enough to ask if she likes Italian food.

"That would be perfect! The best mix of carbs and protein for energy and...oh um...I'm sorry, I'm rambling" Bo can't help but smile at the geek out as she continues on "Yes, that all sounds perfect" she finishes and rolls her eyes at her own awkwardness.

Bo can't help but touch the woman before she leaves, even if it is through her jacket. She runs her hands up and down Alex's arms with a giddy smile, "I can't wait."

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all again for the overwhelming interested in this story. It has certainly caused a division of pro and con for Alex/Lauren. I have enjoyed reading your comments and ideas and I am considering many possibilities going forward. Writing this chapter, it occurred to me that I could wrap it nicely with one of my previous stories "My Savior." That was a one shot with no intended follow up, but now, this seems like a very nice follow up, so I am going to consider this one as a sequel._

**Chapter 4**

**Queen's Residence**

After returning from the facility, Bo was still on a high from asking Alex out so she decided to enjoy a relaxing evening alone in her back yard beside the beautiful pond with fish and foliage. The perfect mix of sun and shade with water so clear that it reflects the environment around it. Kenzi would always tell her it was the perfect place that Bo could sit and reflect on how completely awesome her BFF was. Thinking of the dark haired girl and her exploits always brings a smile, even though she is deeply missed. Bo even named the facility rec hall after her. A place where staff and their families can go to "enjoy their shit," as her friend would so eloquently put it.

This small sanctuary of nature is the place the Queen often visits when making big decisions, wanting to escape, or pondering what the heck she wants to do with her next several hundred years. Things are so different now. No more chasing bad guys and solving mysteries, it's all business and politics. Everyone has their own lives now, even though they remain friends. Life is boring and lonely and she misses the 'good old days.' She has thought of traveling again after the medical facility is completely finished. She even made a list of things she would like to try like sky diving and other exciting activities. She thinks_ 'What good is it to live so __long, and not taste all that life has to offer?_'

Now, instead of dreading a life of loneliness,she has renewed hope that she will have the chance to enjoy these things with her one true love. She breathes deeply, closes her eyes and recalls some of the moments from her final day with Lauren:

_Lauren was ill, her blonde hair now gray. Bo lay in bed with her arms wrapped lovingly around her wife. She remembers Lauren telling her, "I want you to set me free. I want you to take my Chi- all of it." _

Her throat and chest constricts as she fights back her emotions. Even now the Queen can still feel how angry and hurt she was in that moment, at her wife's final request. She knew that Bo's biggest fear was always draining her to death, and now that was how she wanted to go…with that damn grotesque smile plastered on her face?

_"No way! Never! I can't do that Lauren."_

_Her wife's pleading brown eyes looking at her. The ones that she could never deny anything they asked for, were begging her to end the pain. "I am asking that you save me from the pain and suffering. I would rather go feeling your warmth and love, knowing that you have a part of me with you always, then to go to sleep one night and pass away alone. Please Bo," she pleaded with tears streaming down her eyes. _

"_I understand why you want me to do this, Lauren. Are you sure? I mean, really sure? I am not ready to let you go, but I know that you suffer every day and I can't do anything to help you" Bo cried. _

_The gray haired woman nods tearfully. "But there is something you can do," her voice cracking, "Yes, I am sure that this is what I want. I will go knowing that part of me will always be with you, a part of you." _

_Bo answers, "I hope you know, that you will always be with me right here," placing Lauren's hand on her heart._

Bo honored her request. It is what you do for the ones you love and it was the least she could do for the sacrifices Lauren had made for her over the years. She never looked at her face when it was over. She never wanted that memory, but she does feel like a part of her wife has been with her every day.

With tears flowing freely down her face, Bo suddenly recalls another snippet from that day, Lauren said something offhanded, like an unfinished thought. The random phrase meant nothing to Bo back then. It was something people often said when things didn't work out, but given the new circumstances, she wonders if her wife knew. Lauren said, "You have no idea what your love has meant to me over the years, Bo. Maybe in another lifetime…"

Bo's mind was racing with questions. Did Lauren know? She was so wise in so many things, did she know that we would be together again? Is that why she never hesitated to put her life on the line, knowing that what she did here was only going to be brief spec of time and that we would finally be together in her next life? That would be so Lauren. Even though it drove Bo nuts and she never understood her secrets, she was always sacrificing herself for the good of others, for the bigger picture, for Bo. Part of her wants to be mad at her if she did know and never told her, but that would be unfair.

She releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding when she suddenly hears someone approaching.

Tamsin walks into the garden and clears her throat so that she would be noticed. "Good evening your highness" she said sarcastically and mock bowed with a smirk.

"Hey Tam" Bo sighs and waves her hand toward an open chair inviting her friend to sit without looking at her.

Taking notice of the subdued behavior, the Valkyrie observes her friend carefully "What up succubus?"

"Just reminiscing…" Bo trails off still staring at the pond.

"Hmm…About a certain blonde. I get it" Tamsin pats her on the back and takes a seat beside her. "I did the employee background check on one Alexandra O'Brien, and it's squeaky clean. Just a hyper intelligent, worldly, gorgeous, do-good doctor type, just the way you like 'em" she grins.

The comment brings a sly smile to Bo's lips. Turning to face her friend she quirks an eyebrow "You've been around forever, what do you think about reincarnation?"

Tamsin leans back in her chair. Knowing where this is going she smirks "Oh, it's definitely a thing. It's not always rainbows and unicorns, but I have seen it work out. Why?"

Bo just shrugs her shoulders, but Tamsin could tell what she was thinking after their conversation the other day.

"Do you think this chick is…" Bo shot the blonde a glare, daring her to make fun of her as Tamsin continued, "yeah, you do!" The Valkyrie leans forward in her chair "Well, anything is possible where you are concerned. You're not like anyone I've ever met in any of my lifetimes, but Bo, if it's not her…you know, sooner or later you have to put Lauren behind you. She loved you, she would want you to live your life and not endure a thousand year depression."

Tamsin placed a supportive hand on Bo's knee before leaning back once again. "That's why I don't fall in love, too messy" she grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? I thought it was because you were too much of a pain in the ass" Bo grinned back.

"Ouch, succubitch! That was harsh" she flinched in jest. "You know it's just because I have to keep you in line" she chuckled "the dog never could manage it."

"That's true. I always had this desire to do the opposite of what he said, but that's probably because he and Trick always had some kind of secret" Bo says while shaking her head in disbelief at her foolish ways a hundred years ago. "But, somehow it all worked out despite my stubbornness and I have my friends to thank for that" she gave Tamsin an acknowledging nod.

"You know I don't do sappy" the blonde tried not to smile.

Tamsin's face turns serious "Why do you believe that she is Lauren? I mean, you told me about the kiss, but why do you think it's something more than just you finally finding a connection with someone again?"

The brunette furrows her brow and remains quiet as Tamsin looks on silently. She knows she cannot divulge the secret, but really, she felt it before she knew for sure. Recalling her earlier thoughts, she attempts to explain her reasoning to her friend.

"Well, besides Alex's dreams and the power in that kiss, I was thinking of some things that Lauren had said before she died. One thing was her thanking me for my love over the years and she said 'maybe in another life.' Like maybe we could be together again, in a more complete way someday. Also, when she asked me to take her chi, she said that she wanted to be a part of me forever. I can't help but wonder if that is true. Is her life force still in me? Did it recognize its soul when we kissed? The succubus part of me seems very sure, I can feel it. I don't know if that explains anything, but I just know" she finished with a satisfied look on her face.

The blonde seemed to be analyzing her words carefully. Feeling the emotion in the brunette's voice, Tamsin's eyes softened as she revealed her own deep feelings about her friend's situation. "Your heart is both strong and gentle. You're virtuous, and you're a succubus. You shouldn't be real…be here, but you are and the gods seem to hold you in their favor. You and Lauren had a deep bond that was obvious to all. I would not be surprised one bit if she isn't still fighting for you. Some loves know no bounds."

Bo was caught off guard by the uncharacteristic emotion, but felt the weight of her friend's words none the less. Never one to express sentiment, Tamsin's sincerity was heartwarming.

Smiling softly at the blonde, she revealed her plans for tomorrow evening "Regardless of whether or not she is Lauren, you are right Tamsin, I did feel a connection and I want to see how it plays out. I am having her over for dinner tomorrow night" Bo's eyes twinkled at the thought of the beautiful blue eyed girl.

"Well" Tamsin stood up, her face returning to its usual sarcastic half smile as she placed her hand on Bo's shoulder "I do wish you happiness. I know we didn't work out, but Bo, you are my friend. I don't have many of those, and I don't like seeing you miserable. So good luck on your date and let me know if you need anything."

Bo smiled warmly and nodded, placing her hand on Tamsin's. "Thanks Tam. I do appreciate that. I knew you had a romantic heart in there somewhere" she grinned as her friend walked away.

"Yeah well, tell anyone and I will end you" the blonde grumbled with a smile. As she opened the door she gave Bo a wink and disappeared.

**Alex**

Finishing early in the lab, she finds herself thinking about her upcoming date tonight. Funny, it feels more like a reunion than a first date…like they have known each other forever. In her office, her insatiable curiosity got the best of her as she decided to search the database for Bo's history and found a rare picture of an older Dr. Lauren Lewis. She reads all about the unification, the Garuda, the disease in the Congo all of the things that Bo and Lauren did, most of which is now in history books. There was always mention of the great human doctor and the role that she played, but never a picture. Still unsure why the doctor, or Bo, is involved in her visions, she was thirsty for more information.

When Alex got home she called her grandmother. She knew that the woman had been good friends with the Queen and knew both of the women. So she inquired about why she had never seen a picture of the doctor before. It was explained that Dr. Lewis was a human slave to the Fae early on, so they didn't take pictures. Then, while she and Ysabeau were together, they were cautious not to release public pictures of her or Kenzi, so that it was harder for anyone wishing them harm to know what people close to Ysabeau looked like. Even after the unification, the Queen was very protective of her friends and family, particularly the human ones. There were some wedding pictures that were never released, but the Doctor did win several research awards and those pictures were finally publicized, but by then she was much older.

Her grandmother emailed her a wedding photo. Since she had been in attendance, she had one in her possession. There she was, the young, blonde Dr. Lauren Lewis from her vision the other day. She was facing Ysabeau, with Kenzi, Trick, Dyson, Hale, Vex and Tamsin in the wedding party. A beautiful couple, you could see the love in their eyes as they gazed at one another. Alex's heart felt full looking at the photo. She felt attached to all of the people in it, even though she had never met most of them. She had never felt such strong emotion to anyone besides her family before.

Sitting back in her chair, she recalls all of the things she has done and sees similarities between her and the human Dr. Lewis. She has traveled the world working to heal others and has great passion for medicine and knowing how things work. She was blessed with the ability to heal through her Fae power, but still enjoys her intellectual pursuit of understanding the mind and body through psychology and neurology. She feels the call to serve others. Like Bo, she is Fae, though she is younger. She has had the benefit of being raised with humans as equals and also has great respect for them and their abilities.

Noticing the time, she puts her things away and begins to feel the butterflies in her stomach. She is excited to see Bo again, and learn more about her, but fears reliving another event like the other day. Alex paces around throwing different outfits on the bed. Sexy dress? A little casual jeans and blouse with a jacket? Ugh! She really should have dated more, but she was always more interested in work. She feels nauseas and sweaty. Maybe she didn't date because all she could ever think about was the Queen, somehow subconsciously saving herself for this moment. It's not like she's never been intimate with anyone, but she was never really _into_ anyone and was just going through the motions.

Her inner monologue is non-stop._'I__ can't under__stand why I__ feel__ like this. I mean, yeah__,__ it's the Queen__, but she is not intimidating__, it was comfortable with her__. S__he is beautiful and caring and sexy and big hearted and noble and gods I've missed her. What? I just met her. Where did that thought come from?__'_

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to clear her thoughts. Picking up a new dress, she holds it against herself as she looks into the mirror. She smiles, deciding this one is the winner and heads off to the shower.

**The Queen's Residence- Date Night**

Bo can't believe how nervous she is. Yeah, it's been a while since she actually tried to "date" someone, but she was a succubus for crying out loud. She should be confident in these situations. Of course, she had no plans to use her powers on Alex or use her to feed, so maybe that was the problem. She just wanted to be "Bo" and have a nice date with Alex and see where this all goes. Problem is, it has been a long time since she was just "Bo". She spends far more time trying to be Queen-like nowadays than being social. She has remained emotionally closed off, opting to focus on work rather than emotions. She smiles when she thinks of where she got that from.

Wondering if the other woman is just as nervous, she checks her watch and sees it's almost 4 pm. Deciding that she would make the dinner tonight and order dessert from the kitchen, she begins preparing the meal. Bo finally learned to cook years ago after the unification was complete. All that peace left her lots of free time and it was one of the first things on her list of to-do's, thinking it would be a nice way to relax and she would feel more at home. Placing the dish in the oven, she sets the timer and rushes off to get herself ready.

The time approaches seven and she looks into the mirror one last time, checking her hair and makeup. A knock on the door alerts Bo that her date has arrived. One last quick glance around to make sure everything is in place and she walks anxiously to the door.

Outside the door, Alex shifts her weight nervously and pats down her hair. _'__Ok, don't geek out__'_ _she tells herself._ Holding her breath, and some fresh picked wild flowers, she waits for Bo to answer.

Inside, Bo's shaking hands smooth down the sides of her dress nervously. With one last deep breath she opens the door. Her eyes widen and her smile is all teeth as she takes in the sight of her date. Bo gasps, "My gods you're beautiful."

**TBC…**

_Yes, I __know, it's cruel to keep you hanging for another chapter before seeing what happens on the date__. __But it was better to end it here, plus __I promise__ to reveal__ more about Alex in the next chapter__. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Once again, thank you for the awesome reviews and some great ideas. This story is still evolving so nothing is really off the table at this point. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I haven't really written intimate scenes before, so I am doing my best to capture the emotions I am striving for. I hope you will hang in there with me as we navigate this Bo/Alex/Lauren journey together. _

**Chapter 5**

**Date Night Continued**

Bo can't erase the brilliant smile from her face put there by the site of the breathtaking woman in her door way. Alex is adorned in a blue, low back dress that matches her intense blue eyes. The diamond earrings and necklace stand out against her black hair that is up in back to show off her long, slender neck. Her radiant smile matches Bo's as she feels her confidence rise from such a warm reception.

"I am so happy you are here. Please come in. Let me take your coat" Bo ushers her date inside and politely takes her belongings.

"Thank you, Bo. You look…" Alex's sighs deeply as her gaze slowly scans the brunette's voluptuous body from head to toe in her form fitting, knee length red dress and brown hair cascading down over her shoulders leading one's eyes to her breasts "absolutely stunning."

The two women stand silent for a few moments, openly admiring one another before Bo comes to her senses.

"Would you like some wine? I have red and white" she motions to follow her to the open kitchen area where she has various beverages chilling on the island.

"I'm sorry, wine doesn't really agree with me, but I would love one of those cranberry spritzers you have there" she replied.

"Umm…sure. I didn't think to ask the other day about what you did or didn't like, sorry" Bo said apologetically, feeling a little embarrassed that she neglected to find out the woman's preferences.

Alex placed her hand on Bo's "Really, it is fine" she smiled comfortingly, "I think it has something to do with my healing ability or something. Healers have a different metabolism apparently." Changing the subject, she notices the wonderful aroma of their dinner cooking "something smells wonderful. What are we having?"

The brunette brightened up once again, "Well…I baked lasagna, garlic bread and made a Caesar salad. Then I have a few assorted dessert choices that I picked up. I hope that is alright?"

Arching an eyebrow in question, "_You_ learned to cook? You never cook!" Alex turned red, not knowing why or how that came out of her mouth. She quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I have no idea why I said that. I umm…"

Bo smiled, knowing it was probably Lauren talking. Her learning to cook was probably enough to make several previous lives roll over in their graves. Letting her mortified guest off the hook, she ran her hand down Alex's arm, "I guess it's my turn to reassure you" she mused. "It's fine, really. My reputation for cooking disasters is probably more famous than my battle victories." She laughed. "Once all the fighting was resolved, I needed something to do, so I decided to take classes. Now I am actually quite good at it, as you will soon see" Bo waggled her eyebrows and smiled playfully drawing a chuckle from her guest.

"So we shall" Alex countered in jest, happy to get past that uncomfortable moment. She is a little uneasy due to some of the thoughts and feelings that she has when she is around Bo. Even though it feels so right to be with her, it is scary the way she occasionally loses control of herself. Since she met the Queen, her dreams and visions have increased significantly and she has been struggling to find the reason behind it.

Bo pulls out a chair for her date "Relax. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I am really glad that we are doing this" she smiled softly.

Alex returned the gesture as she took her seat "me too."

Bo serves dinner and the two women enjoy casual chit chat about work and life. Bo's eyes light up when Alex geeks out about the differences in fermenting processes of alcohols. It was easy and comfortable and both women happily relocated to the sofa to continue their evening once they had finished dessert.

They both avoided much talk about Lauren tonight, electing for less serious topics such as their youth.

Keeping the conversation light, Bo shared some of her adventures with the Sunshine Happy Gang and her BFF, Kenzi. Reliving some of her crazy cases from the P.I. days. Alex loved hearing stories of younger Bo, before she was Queen. Things that weren't in books. She especially loved hearing about the ridiculous Crack Shack. It's funny to think of this royal woman living in such a place.

Alex tells Bo about growing up and learning of her Fae abilities for the first time when she saved a deer that had been shot, but not killed, and it had wandered in to their yard. "I was crying and screaming for my mother, wishing I could help it as it lie dying. I had my hands on it when they suddenly started getting warmer. A yellow light underneath my hands appeared and I watched as the wound closed. Then deer stood up, looked at me and ran away."

"Wow, that's amazing! I bet you were shocked" Bo speculated.

Alex grinned as she recalled the feelings of that day "That would be an understatement. Mother was shocked that I did it at the young age of twelve. It was a bit harder for her to explain it to me I think, because of that. The best part is that for a few weeks afterwards, I tried to heal the poultry mother would bring from the butcher. It never worked and she finally convinced me to try on life forms that were not frozen or decapitated."

The two women openly laughed at the exploits of her youth and they both relished the closeness that they felt this evening. It just feels so right to be with one another

All through the evening, they would intermittently touch hands and knees or brush fingers, their bodies screaming for more contact. Now they sit knee to knee on the sofa with one leg under the other, mirror image of one another.

Alex stares adoringly into soft dark eyes. She smiles shyly "I am sorry I keep staring. It's just…"

"Just what?" Bo asks her eyes and her smile lighting up the room just from the close proximity of the other woman.

Alex drops her head, dark locks falling in front of her eyes. When she finally returns her gaze, she finds Bo's soft eyes searching for an answer, "Just uh…it just feels so familiar. So comfortable to be here with you…like this." Reaching out Alex cups Bo's cheek, causing the brunette's eyelids to flutter and her heart to race "I can't explain it, but my soul feels whole when we are together, and I have never felt like that with anyone before." Her thumb softly caresses Bo's silky skin.

Bo gasps at the admission. She reaches her hand up to her cheek and places it over Alex's. "I know what you mean" she smiles softly, keeping her gaze locked with bright blue eyes looking back at her lovingly.

Bo can feel Lauren here. She can feel the warmth and love emanating from deep inside Alex, even if the other woman can't comprehend its meaning. It calls out to her soul, her succubus recognizes her mate and longs for her to be complete once more. It is obvious that Alex feels something, as well. Bo is determined to focus on being honest and talking about her feelings openly the way she and Lauren had grown into years ago to avoid earlier problems they had due to lack of communication. Plus, she really has to get to know Alex. She has had difficulty remembering that even though she is Lauren, she is not Lauren anymore. Even though they are eerily similar, Alex doesn't necessarily like the same things, such as the wine incident.

Alex pulled Bo's hand down and kissed the palm softly, loving the gasp it brought from the brunette. Staring at Bo's lips, she unconsciously licked her own. She can feel the intense burning need between them and something inside of her begging to taste those full lips.

Bo is paralyzed by the sight of dark blue, lust filled eyes raking over her body hungrily. It has been so long since someone has desired her without enthralling them to do so, and the source of that lust is only amplifying her response.

Alex leans in slowly with eyes open to better appreciate the object of her desire. She softly presses her lips to Bo's, watching her response to the contact. It feels like slow motion and Bo relishes the feel and taste of the woman's lips. It was over as soon as it began, but neither of them were content with leaving it there. They feel the connection, the electricity in the touch and the ache in their core is more evident than ever. Not knowing what to expect after their previous experience, the lack of any 'weirdness' now only drives them to pursue their need. Without any further delay, Bo reaches behind Alex's neck pulling her in closer and holding them together as their mouths slowly, softly explore one another.

Strong, slender arms wrap around Bo's waist. Needing to increase contact, she pulls the brunette in close to her. Alex slides her hands up the brunette's spine as she moves to trail soft kisses from her jawline down to her collar bone.

Bo moans her approval as she allows Alex to suck on her pulse point for a moment before she has to taste her again. Grabbing a handful of dark locks, she pulls Alex's mouth back up to meet hers. They clash hard in a deep, needy kiss drawing moans of pleasure from both women as their hands hastily pull at one another.

Alex gently pushes Bo back against the end of the sofa, pressing her breasts against the brunette's. Bo's breath hitches at the increased contact as Alex's mouth continues to assault Bo's neck with nips and kisses. She runs her tongue up the length of Bo's neck ending in a suck on her ear and the brunette is about to come undone.

As the blue eyed woman settles back on Bo's lips for a long sensuous kiss, Bo can feel a strong power from within Alex. She is obviously a very powerful Fae and the thought of tasting her chi causes her hunger to flare.

Bo realizes that they are about to cross the line. She knows she won't be able to stop if they get much further and she wants a real relationship, not just sex. Afraid that jumping into bed, as amazing as it would be, could sabotage their relationship, is the last thing Bo wants.

Bo closes her eyes for a moment to hide the flash of blue as she slowly pulls back from the kiss, licking her lips. Reopening brown eyes, she can't help but stare at her date's soft, pink, kiss swollen lips. They are both wet from the desire coursing through their veins. It would be so easy to take her right now. She seems willing, and gods knows, Bo's hunger has risen quickly knowing that this woman is indeed her long lost soul mate. The succubus longs to taste her once again. Bo can feel her growling inside, trying to break free and reclaim her mate.

But not tonight. It's not the time. Not yet. Bo doesn't want to rush this and risk hurting, or worse, losing the woman. No one knows how this works, how Alex becomes one with her past life, so she pushes the hunger away, for now. Gently brushing two finger tips down Alex's lips, she slowly traces a path down her neck to her collar bone before pressing their foreheads together.

Alex seems confused. She tries to pull Bo in for another kiss, but Bo resists and Alex groans in protest.

Bo chuckles sympathetically. Cupping the sides of her dark haired beauty's face, Bo's dark eyes meet crystal blue ones as she explains her reasoning. "Wow! That was…wow" Bo catches her breath before continuing "Alex, believe me, I want you." The woman could hear the sincerity in Bo's words and feel it in her touch as her thumbs gently caressed Alex's cheeks "I want you more than you could even understand, but I think taking things slow on that front would be good…for everyone."

Bo closes her eyes and inhales the lavender scent deeply, feeling the woman over take her senses once again. "I have had the most wonderful evening with you, and I would really like to do it again soon" Bo breathes heavily. Neither wanting the night to end, they have not left one another's firm embrace.

Alex reluctantly relaxes her hold on the brunette. She nods her understanding and whispers "I really don't want to let you go, I hope you know that."

That earns her a low growl from the brunette who shakes her head and exhales "I know."

"Very well then, you are released" Alex smiles sweetly and lifts her body from Bo's. She takes a pen and paper from the table beside her, scribbling in her best doctor handwriting her address, and hands it to Bo with an invitation "My place, tomorrow night, same time?"

Bo is unable to hide her excitement "I can't wait."

They share a warm embrace and before letting go, Alex whispers seductively into Bo's ear, "I won't be able to sleep tonight thinking of your hands all over my body." Once again Bo had to resist the urge to let the succubus take over. Alex was definitely asserting her will and it was making it excruciatingly difficult to resist her and she has to wonder if the woman has any idea of the power she holds over her.

Rising from the sofa to grab her things, Bo jumps up to escort her to the door. Images of kissing the gorgeous woman standing next to her from head to toe flash through her mind. Placing her hand low across her back, Bo leans in and decides to return the sentiment, "And I won't be able to think of anything else but the way you taste until I see you again." She places a small kiss on Alex's cheek, which causes the other woman to shiver from the touch and the image of Bo's hands on her body.

Alex's eyes shone brilliantly in anticipation of their next meeting. She takes Bo's hands in her own and gives them a squeeze, "See you soon Bo." She takes a few steps then turns back, sending the brunette a flirtatious wink and a smile.

Bo feels her knees get weak and she knows she won't be getting any sleep tonight, either. As she watches the woman seemingly glide down the hall, she falls back against the wall exasperated. Her hand on her chest to try to control her urges she gasps, "Holy shit!" Bo takes one last look down the hall. "Shower. I need a cold shower" she grimaces and closes the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all of the support and comments on this story. I have enjoyed writing it and tackling a little different topic. I am trying to get the new posts out as quickly as possible, unfortunately, people want me to work, too. Something about paying bills or whatever, blah, blah, blah. LOL, anyway please enjoy the next piece in the Bo/Lauren/Alex journey._

**Another life chapter 6**

**Queen's Residence- Post Date**

Wrapping a warm, soft robe around her overly sensitive skin, Bo makes note that the cold shower didn't do much to alleviate the pent up sexual energy after her make out session with Alexandra. She pads downstairs and cracks open a bottle of red wine. Grabbing the bottle and a glass as she kicks back on her sofa. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back, she takes in a deep breath in an attempt to wind down. There remains the faintest hint of lavender that always accompanies the other woman and it makes her skin tingle as memories of the evening come flooding back. A smile graces her lips, but recalling the smooth skin and soft lips of the very sexy Alexandra is both relaxing, and maddening at the same time.

It was a delightful date and she can't remember the last time she had that experience. Well, she can actually, but those memories just make it hard to breathe, so she focuses on the present, and she has to admit that the present is pretty damn nice. She lifts her head to sip the sweet red wine and lets out a long, deep breath, sinking deeper into the cushions. For the first time in a long time Bo feels happy. Even though there is no guarantee that anything will work out, she feels content to let events play out, rather than to try to force them. _"Guess I'm maturing"_ she muses to herself with a content grin.

Letting her thoughts drift back to the beautiful, dark haired woman that has captured her heart, she marvels at how she was captivated at first meeting, before any thoughts of Lauren. Part of her feels a little guilty about that moment, but she also has a sense of relief that she could possibly be happy with Alex even if the rest of Lauren never materializes. It has been a hundred and fifty years anyway, so it's not like they won't need to get to know one another all over again. One thing is certain, her soul mate definitely remembers exactly how to turn her on in a hurry. Bo's eyes flash bright blue recalling how Alex hit all the right spots. She could play Bo's body like a violin and oh, how Bo would love to let her play with her body. She has had plenty of sex since Lauren, but she longs to regain an emotional connection.

The succubus thrives on sex, so it has always been a fine line for the Queen to walk ever since she found love. That line between physical need, emotional connection, and not to mention good and evil. It was believed that to be a succubus meant a lonely life. Suck chi, take what you want and move on. Love was never to be desired or found as it only limited what could be amassed. They learn to take and then crave more. Greed and power cloud their mind. She could have done that, been more powerful than her father. Been more powerful than anyone, and ruled in tyranny. Bo could have gone that way had it not been for Lauren, Kenzi and her human connection. If it hadn't been for love…love of her soul mate, her best friend and for helping those less fortunate than herself. She would have become that monster that everyone thought she would be, that she always feared she would be. But…She. Was. Loved. And she loved in return.

Bo found that everything was better when there was love. She was happier, life was more complete and she could overcome all odds. Not to mention that making love was far more satiating than one night stands. Sexual chi was enhanced when true love was involved, enabling her to sustain a fuller existence with less craving or emptiness. Once her succubus claims a mate, she craves only that sweet, hi-powered energy that is made just for one purpose, to fuel her being. Anything less is unfulfilling, no matter how much you take, but part of the challenge is not to consume your mate.

With Lauren it was more of a challenge since she was human, and Bo was never truly able to feed completely. Even though the succubus claimed Lauren as a mate, the Doctor refused to let her complete the mating ritual. She knew she would die soon and did not want Bo to be forever bound to a dead woman. While Bo appreciated what her wife was trying to do for her, Lauren didn't realize that her wife had already given herself completely and would suffer anyway.

Over the years, Bo has perfected the use of her abilities and achieved a higher state of control, though she fed sparingly and with as little contact as possible, because anything more just made her hurt inside. Besides, no one satisfied her like Lauren, so that craving she used to have had long disappeared. Suddenly, with the emergence of Alex, she finds her succubus fighting her, a problem she hasn't had in a very long time. Maintaining control takes precedence when she is with the dark haired beauty, making it difficult to relax and focus.

Bo realizes that Alex is her own person, and she enjoys getting to know her, but she wants to experiment with some of the things that Lauren used to enjoy to see if they hold true with Alex. _"Mental note for next make out session" _she smirks as her eyes twinkle with mischief. Downing the rest of her glass, Bo lowers herself to the floor and assumes a meditation position. _"Okay, you and me need to have a talk"_ she says to herself. She is determined to get in touch with her inner succubus for the first time in a century. Knowing they both want the same thing, but have totally different approaches to getting there, she hopes to avoid screwing up their chance at happiness.

**O'Brien Residence**

The O'Brien family residences encompass thousands of acres of hills, rivers and beautiful grasslands. Each member of the family is given a plot of land and may build their own home after they reach the young age of twenty one. As she pulls through the main driveway leading to the homes, Alexandra, the youngest in the family, notices a light on in the front room of the main house. Entering the huge Victorian home, she hangs her jacket up and grabs a glass of water before making her way to the den. She is surprised to find her mother awake and reading a book.

"Mother, what are you doing up at this late hour? Are you feeling alright" Alex asks with concern, looking her mother over for signs of illness or discomfort.

Without looking up she replies "No worries my dear. I picked up this book and just couldn't put it down. It's riveting." Briefly, she glances up with soft eyes and smiles gently before pretending to return to the words on the page. Mother's true intent is to see how this date with the Queen would go. She worries about her daughter. Though the Queen is noble, they are not close friends like her mother is, and she is still a succubus. That is just troubling to a mother, even with someone as knowledgeable and powerful as Alexandra. "I will give it to you when I am done, which at this rate, will be morning" she forces a laugh.

Alex smiles softly and takes a seat. Though suspicious of her mother, she is still giddy from her date and it shows.

"Well, well. Someone had a good time tonight" her mother peeks over the top of the book, hoping not to show her interest in the details.

Familiar with this game, Alex rolls her eyes, "Mmmm" taking a sip of water she finishes, "I did." Her toothy grin says it all as her eyes shone bright with the look of someone who is already a goner.

Mother O'Brien recognizing the look, feels some concern rise up, "How was the Queen? I hope she treated you well. You know how some royals can be" the older woman places the book face down on her lap and stares at her daughter with challenging eyes.

Alex sits tall and meets her mother's gaze sternly "Yes I do, but no need to worry mother, I can assure you that Bo is a delight and perfectly grounded despite her achievements" she retorts.

"Bo? Nicknames already" mom smirks.

Her daughter is unable to hide the blush rising up her neck as she sheepishly answers "No…um…She requested that I call her Bo at my interview. She said she prefers it."

Smiling at the awkwardness of her child, the older woman softens, "Well, I don't know her that well. We have only met a few times, but your grandmother has known her quite a long time. I have always been cautious of a succubus, but she reassures me that this one is different."

The gentler tone causes Alex to regain her confidence. "Yes, she is. I have met several succubi in my travels, and she is definitely not like them, but that is due to her human connection from what I understand."

"So they say. She wouldn't have been able to accomplish such feats if she wasn't special, but stereotypes exist for a reason" the woman says nonchalantly, pressing her lips into a tight smile and returning to the pages of her book. "I am glad you had a nice evening. I look forward to meeting her again sometime."

"You can meet her tomorrow, if you would like. I have invited her over for dinner a seven. I plan to take her up on the hill for sunset" Alex informs her, not hiding her excitement. The girl stands up and places a soft kiss on her mother's head "Goodnight mother."

"I would like that. Goodnight Alexandra" the woman watches her daughter stride happily out of the room from behind the cover of her book. When she was out of sight, she let out a deep breath, lips pursed shut, still apprehensive about this whole ordeal and looking forward to meeting the Queen again in order to get a better read on her intentions. It is doubtful that Queen Ysabeau will even remember meeting her, as it was years ago after she was crowned and always at large social functions where they did not speak for long.

Alexandra has always been a great judge of character, but seeing as how she always choose work over relationships, the question of her judgment when emotions are involved is what scares her mother most of all. At least her daughter does not seem to be under the thrall of the Queen, allowing her to hope that this supposed reunion will be a smooth one. She just worries that her usually logical daughter will struggle with the thoughts and emotions that are sure to occur, if it comes to fruition, and if Ysabeau is feeling the same intense connection, Ms. O'Brien fears her taking advantage or using her abilities to convince her daughter to do things she may not be ready or willing to do.

Alex has already searched endlessly for the answers to her obsession with the Queen, and no one knows how she will handle the revelation that she is her long departed soul mate, if and when that occurs. It defies all of Alexandra's logical, science based theories. Despite being Fae, her daughter is always able to find explanations for even the most complex issues, including how her ability to heal actually works. It is so hard to keep this secret from her daughter, she doesn't know how her mother, Elder Anwar kept it for so long, but she admits that she is just as curious to watch it play out, as long as Alex is unharmed.

**Medical Facility- Next Day**

Today in the neurology lab there are several experiments going on and Alex prepares for the testing session with a few colleagues. She is beyond excited, because today she is not needed in the hospital and she will be joining the team tracking neurotransmitter activity in the brain during emotional and physical responses to pain. These are just the type of things her mind yearns to know more about since the healing part of her takes out any guess work in the hospital.

Taking her weekly tour around the facility, Bo suddenly feels compelled to look in the observation room of one of the lab's she just walked by. She doesn't know why, but for some reason she just felt drawn to the room as she passed. Turning around, she quietly enters the room. It has one way glass and a speaker to hear what is going on down in the white, sterile lab room. Hidden from view she watches a group of lab coats huddled around a machine speaking medical gibberish as a person lies on the table with wires hooked to their head. She laughs at the scene. It's like watching a tv show until a familiar character emerges from the group.

The Queen is suddenly captivated by the dark haired doctor who is speaking to the group. Her blue eyes alight with knowledge and hands moving as she speaks with excitement. She could watch this show all day. The precise, flowing movements of the beautiful doctor entrances the Queen. If only there were a medical version of S.A.P. to translate for her, but then again, geek speak turns her on. As Alex finishes talking she walks back to the machine. Several other lab coats patting her on the back, Bo smiles brightly with pride.

Preparing to leave so that she can finish her rounds, Bo takes one last look at the woman she is eager to see tonight. She is struck still as Alex turns toward the one way glass, and it's as if she is looking right at her. A jolt goes through Bo feeling like she had been caught, but how could the woman know that she was there? Surely it's a coincidence Bo thinks, that is, until Alex flashes a small knowing smile before returning to her work. Could Alex feel the same energy that drew Bo to this room in the first place?

The Queen takes a small comfort in the idea that they already seem to be connected. A smile tugs at her lips when she decides to close her eyes and focus for a few moments on her deep emotions for her soul mate, once the blonde doctor that still holds her heart, and now the woman she has become, hoping that somehow, they will reach her through the connection. She doesn't know how any of this works, but Bo knows that once upon a time, she and Lauren were able to share their emotions. She opens her eyes in time to see Alex turn and close hers, inhaling sharply from the onslaught of emotion that just hit her. It is as if a shower of love is raining down on her. She has never experienced such a thing, but it makes her feel warm and safe. Placing her hand on her chest, an incredible smile breaks out as she opens her eyes to the area that Bo occupies, and they both know that the message has been received.

Satisfied with the result, Bo happily makes her exit leaving the Doctor down in the lab, flush with emotions, something that is very new to her. After a few moments to gather herself, Alex returns to work, making a mental note to look that up. She does not recall that being part of a succubus power, though Bo is certainly not your ordinary succubus. Not that she is complaining though, because those few seconds made her heart feel more full than she ever imagined possible, and for the first time in her life, she is truly excited by something besides her work.

**Alex's Residence- That Evening**

A full day at the lab kept Alex from looking into rare abilities of the succubi, hoping to find some clues to how she was able to feel the Queen's presence. She knows that succubi can feel powerful energy and that she herself possesses that energy, but that doesn't explain how she was able to feel Bo. As she thumbs through some old texts, the only thing she can find doesn't make sense at all. It says that mated succubi and their partner can sense and communicate with one another, but Bo has not even fed from her, much less had sex with her.

Just the thought of sex with Bo causes her breath to hitch and her face to flush. Placing a hand on her lips, she closes her eyes and remembers the kisses they shared last night resulting in a slight shiver overtaking her body, as if the woman was still touching her right now. Bo would not be the first succubus she has been with, having assisted them in healing, but she can't help but wonder just how different it would be if it wasn't for medical reasons and there were feelings involved considering the effect the brunette was already having on her.

Collecting her thoughts and calming her rising libido, she continues to search through the literature. A mated succubus is extremely rare due to there need to feed and the fact that most go crazy with power and greed. She knows that Bo married Dr. Lewis, but did they mate? And why was she now having visions of the Doctor and Bo? Nothing made sense and that was going to drive her mad, but for the first time she considers there may be more to this whole thing than science can explain. Always one to have the answer, she will not rest until she solves this riddle that is her mind.

Suddenly noticing that she let time get away from her, she closes the books and laptop and hurries to get dressed. She is relieved that she had the foresight to pack dinner before she dove into her research, knowing how engrossed she gets in the task.

The doorbell rings and she excitedly throws on her boots in a rush, stopping to check herself one last time in the mirror. Pausing for a moment to compose herself before greeting her date, she opens the door to find Bo, who is all smiles, holding a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

"I thought you might enjoy this since you don't drink alcohol" she offers up the bottle for Alex to see.

"Why yes, actually. I love it" she happily takes the offering and pulls Bo in for a tight embrace and a kiss on the cheek. "Please come in." The light in Alex's eyes show that she is equally excited to see the brunette.

The feel of the woman initiates a sudden flush to overtake the Queen, but Alex doesn't notice as she closes the door behind them.

"This place is amazing" Bo gushes as she walks to the center of the room. "Hard to believe all this beautiful land is just minutes outside the city."

"Thank you. The family has owned it for centuries. We have several thousand acres and most of the family lives here" Alex explains proudly.

"I hope I am dressed okay, I know you said casual and we would be outside, so…" the brunette motions for appraisal with her arms down her body, wearing her customary tight black jeans high boots and black leather vest.

"You look beautiful, Bo" Alex beams as she admires the view that the vest allows.

"Thank you. So do you" Bo returns with a brilliant smile.

Alex grabs the basket she put together for their dinner on the hill and her jacket. "Mother would love to say hello to you, but she has been detained at a meeting. Maybe at the end of the evening if that is alright with you? Shall we" she asks Bo.

Bo motions for her to lead the way, smiling at such a simple date idea. She had never really picnicked before. "Yes, I would love to meet her" she replies automatically, her eyes and mind preoccupied with watching Alex gather the basket. Bo can't help but stare with the way those jeans hug the woman's ass and follow her long legs tightly down to her brown boots. The light pink button down that accentuates her skin tone and her brilliant blue eyes against the dark hair is almost too much to take as Alex grabs a nearly catatonic Bo's hand, leading her out to the car.

It is only a few minute drive out to the family built gazebo that is located on the properties highest hill and faces west, overlooking a river. The family will often gather there to watch the sunset and occasionally have parties. Alex has many wonderful memories there and she is just glad that tonight's weather is perfect for such an outing. Bo takes in the surroundings as they drive to the hill. She really does enjoy getting out of the city once in a while. Tonight, just this beautiful woman and her enjoying a quiet evening with nature sounds like the most perfect thing she could have imagined.

When they arrive at the gazebo, Alex quickly unpacks the basket and pours two glasses of the sparkling grape juice. She smiles at seeing Bo caught up in the beauty of the countryside and the pending sunset. Slowly, Alex slides up next to the brunette and holds out a glass, her eyes turning to the painted sky, as well.

Taking the offered glass without leaving the masterpiece being created before her eyes, Bo utters one word, "breathtaking."

"What is" Alex asks with interest as Bo continues a faraway gaze.

"This view" Bo turns with a sincere, yet sexy grin "and you" she finished, her soft brown eyes drinking in the beauty of the woman next to her like a flower does the rain, feeling it fill every cell of her body and committing it to memory. The intensity of the gaze brings the blue eyed woman to blush and fidget her fingers slightly.

"Thank you" she drops her head, a soft smile on her lips from the adoration in Bo's eyes.

The adorableness of this gorgeous woman being taken aback by a compliment astounds the Queen. "No, thank you for bringing me here. This is a beautiful place. I can't wait to hear about you growing up here" Bo lowers her head to catch the woman's eyes again, then reaches down to take the other woman's hand in hers, tenderly giving it a squeeze as they sit in a comfortable silence, marveling at Mother Nature's show.

Taking in a deep, relaxing breath of clean country air and looking back to the sunset, the Queen's voice is soft, "I don't do this often enough…take time to "appreciate my shit," as a good friend once said" she laughed at the memory again as she briefly considers how often she recalls a "Kenzieism."

Alex takes notice of the sadness in the Queen's voice, "I hope you don't mind me saying, but it doesn't seem like you have had much time to enjoy life. You have done so much for humans and Fae, what would you like to do for you?"

Carefully considering her answer to a question Bo has asked herself often over the years, she responds "Well, there has been much to do, but now, I think I would like to travel more. Since things have settled down, I would very much like to take some time and enjoy the world. Have you done much traveling?"

"I have done some recreational traveling, yes, but most of the time I performed mission work. Places such as Africa and South America in impoverished villages to help the sick with the Red Cross and civilian volunteer for military wounded. I would, however, like to travel and be able to enjoy the sights, yes" Alex answers definitively. She really does enjoy new sights and learning about other cultures. There are just so many things in this world to see and do, and she would love to do it all.

"Have you ever been to Egypt" Bo questions, thinking of Lauren having been there twice.

"I have been through there but did not get to stop and see the pyramids. That is a place I would very much like to see" she confirms.

The two women smile sweetly at one another and Alex nods over to their dinner that she set up on the table facing the horizon. Keeping Bo's hand in hers she leads them to the table and pulls Bo's chair out for her, earning her a beaming smile from the brunette.

"Why thank you, milady" Bo jokes while settling in to her seat. Bo didn't even realize she was hungry until she saw the delicious array of tapas on the table. "This looks wonderful, Alex."

A look of embarrassment overtakes the woman's features as she admits, "I don't cook, Bo. I put together some of the fruit and cheeses, but most of it is from our chef. It's not quite the extravagant delight you cooked last night, but I hope that there is plenty that you like here."

Bo reaches over and touches the woman's arm gently, "There is plenty to like here" she says flirtatiously. "Besides, I really don't care about what your talents in the kitchen are. I just really enjoy your company and the way you make me feel. So thank you for this. I couldn't imagine anything better" Bo finished with her most sincere look and gave the arm a gentle squeeze.

Feeling relieved, Alex expressed her appreciation and they enjoyed good dinner and good company while the sun went down. With their appetites taken care of and the mess cleaned up, Alex threw down a blanket so that they could sit together under the stars until it was time to head home.

Bo laid back on the blanket with one arm under her head, trying to think of a time she ever did something like this. Her lips automatically curl up to a smile when Alex positions herself close beside her on the blanket, using Bo's other arm as a pillow.

"Thank you for this, Alex. Really. This has been an amazing evening." Bo pauses briefly, debating if now is a good time to inquire about a personal matter. "Can I ask you something" Bo was cautious in her tone but was dying to know about any other visions the woman may be having.

With a hint of mischief in her voice Alex responds, "You may, but I may not answer." She smirks and rolls on her side facing Bo. Placing her bottom hand under her cheek and the other softly on Bo's stomach as she tilts her head up to see the profile of the brunette's face.

Bo chuckles lightly at the response, "Well played, my dear." She rolls over to mirror Alex's position, allowing their free hands to touch and fingers to lightly play against one another's palms.

"I was wondering...if you have had any different visions lately. That is, if you don't mind me asking" Bo treads lightly, not wanting to invade her privacy but curious just the same.

Bo watches with a searching gaze as Alex's eyes widen having been caught off guard by the request. She hadn't thought that the Queen would ask her any further questions about her visions. She didn't even know what to say since she was still trying to figure it out. Did she really even know any more than she did last week? Then again, why wouldn't she ask, she is in them and so is the blonde doctor. Maybe now would be a good time to find out more about her, but she isn't sure if she should confront Bo or not.

The woman steeled her jaw, digging for the courage to issue the Queen an ultimatum regarding her most personal information. "I will answer only if you agree to tell me all about Dr. Lauren Lewis afterward."

She struggled to hold an unwavering gaze with the Queen, doing her best not to appear frightened that she may have overstepped her bounds. There are many a story regarding the Queen's not so favorable reaction to people asking about her and the Doctor's relationship. It is a painful, yet heartwarming topic that she has not been willing to discuss.

A wave of panic washes over Bo's body. Her eyes flashed quickly, making Alex flinch before the blue turned to brown once again. Breaking the gaze, Bo felt herself swallow hard, knowing that they would need to have some type of conversation about this sooner or later. She gently nods her head as she brings her brown eyes back to meet slightly flustered blue ones and chokes out, "Okay. You start."


	7. Chapter 7

_Very sorry for the delay, life gets hectic sometimes, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Things are getting interesting. Also, thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate the feedback. It often gives me things to think about in shaping my story, so please keep them coming. Thank you to my Beta, LadyRocks for letting me bounce around some ideas and pointing out new things to think about._

**Chapter 7**

Under a starry sky, they lie silently facing one another, each lost in thoughts of what they will say. The gauntlet had been thrown, and now comes the first real step in sorting through this mess that is Alex's past life. Sifting through her mind for any new developments that she has noticed, Alex is conflicted, unable to decide if she wants to bring up the feelings in the lab and the research she has been doing or just stick to visions. She desperately wants to solve this riddle that constantly makes her feel like some kind of crazy person. She is tired of always questioning her thoughts and motives, not even sure if what she is experiencing is real or a dream sometimes, because the dreams feel so unbelievably real. Gods knows this connection to Bo feels extremely real, so she opts to lay all of her cards on the table hoping it will finally lead to some answers that she desperately needs.

Alex abruptly pushes herself up to a seated position, to which Bo follows, assuming a similar posture. The woman's gaze drifts from Bo to the night sky. She inhales a deep, shaky breath while Bo waits patiently, being considerate of the obvious fact that Alex is still experiencing great emotional difficulty with her situation. Alex releases her breath in a harsh exhale before falling quiet once again.

"Let me lead by clarifying that I still have no idea what is going on or why I am experiencing these things. There have been a few changes and I have also been researching possible reasons for them, but I still have no real answers" she frowns, her irritation showing all over her face as she steels her jaw and continues "I hate not knowing. It's rare when I cannot figure something out and quite frankly it's extremely maddening to me. I never tell anyone this, but I am going to tell you because I hope that it somehow helps me" she turns her face back to Bo. The sincerity and heartbreak shown in her now glassy eyes make Bo's chest ache, wishing she could help "but, sometimes I feel like I am losing my mind, having these pictures in my head" she turns her eyes down in shame.

Bo is struck with a feeling of guilt for knowing the answer, but having been sworn to silence, her hands are tied. She has to figure out another way to help Alex resolve her problem. This is not about Lauren, this is about the amazing, beautiful, caring woman who thinks there is something wrong with her. Bo's heart drops seeing the distraught look on the woman's face and she swears that she can feel some of her emotional pain. Bo is beginning to realize that she really is falling for Alex herself and not the dream of Lauren. This sudden revelation only drives her desire to help even more.

"I know I said it before, but I don't want you to think that I am a crazy woman and run away. I am afraid to scare you, but Bo" her voice low and soft as she returns her sad blue eyes to the brunette's concerned brown ones "Even though you have consumed my thoughts for most of my life, I have only just met you, and already, I feel an intense connection to you and it frightens me. The only time I feel normal is when I am with you. It's as if I know you and the people in your life, like I have been there with them before and that just doesn't make any sense" Alex runs the palms of her hands down her face and rubs her temples.

Her nerves getting the better of her, she jumps up and with a furrowed brow and begins pacing and playing with her fingers. She really wishes she had her coat pockets to shove her hands into and bring her strength right now. Bo can see the woman retract into herself right before her eyes, her brain going into doctor mode as she assesses her situation. Bo knows that look. She has seen it a million times when her wife would lock herself down emotionally. Quickly getting to her feet, Bo stops Alex in her tracks by placing gentle hands comfortingly on the woman's shoulders, attempting to bring her back to the present.

"Look at me" Bo says softly, squeezing her shoulders slightly when the woman fails to respond. Repeating herself in a harsher but pleading tone, "Alexandra, please look at me."

Following a brief hesitation, recognition in the blue eyes finally returns, bringing a supportive smile to Bo's face. She softly runs her hands up and down the woman's arms. "As I have said before, I do not think you are crazy, nor do you scare me. Alex, I feel it too, like today in the lab. I felt drawn to the room you were in" she explains soothingly.

"Yes" Alex yells excitedly. "So, you really were there?" Her arms reach up to grasp Bo's, eyes dancing with enthusiasm as relief take over.

The brunette could see the wheels in her mind turning, anxious for explanations.

Bo couldn't suppress her grin, the feeling still stuck in her memory. "Yes, I was and I will be honest, it freaked me out when you looked through the one way glass right into my eyes."

"I didn't really know, I just felt an energy, a pull to look at that very spot and it felt warm and inviting and your face filled my mind and I couldn't help but smile" Alex blushes slightly, embarrassed at appearing so love struck.

"After I got over the shock, I felt warm too, so I focused on my feelings and tried to send it to you" Bo's shy expression giving notice that she too is experiencing the same reaction to Alex as the woman is to her.

Alex feels the slow welling of warmth in her chest once again, subconsciously placing her hand over her heart "I could feel your emotions. My senses were flooded with everything you. It was completely overwhelming, yet I have never felt such warmth and devotion in my life. You are amazing Bo! You truly are like no other Fae that has ever existed" she looks on in amazement and pulls Bo into her "I have only found one explanation for that in literature, but we are not mated, so you must have extra abilities" she theorized, in awe of the beautiful creature she is holding in her arms.

Bo looks away, knowing that she and Lauren had never completed the mating, but her succubus had taken ownership anyway, inexplicably giving them many of the same traits as a mate. They were able to sense one another and know what the other was feeling.

Alex clears her throat, seemingly embarrassed about the question she is about to ask.

"What" Bo wonders aloud, attempting to figure out the woman's change in demeanor "What are you thinking?"

"Is that how you really feel…about me?" Alex asks, disbelief written all over the moonlit features of her face.

Bo pulls her in tighter, holding her gaze with a look that speaks of her sinceity "Since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. I felt a connection that made me feel whole. I wanted you in my life" She presses her lips gently to Alex's, sliding her fingers through wavy dark tresses as they share a few soft innocent kisses before pulling back. Since they met, it has been hard for either woman to keep their hands to themselves, always seemingly searching for an opportunity to be close and it has only grown with each meeting.

Alex's heart overflows from Bo's confession. She is having a hard time wrapping her mind around what she is hearing. Separating her heart and mind has always been her forte, though this time, it's like she never even had a chance to put up the wall, like an update to the hard drive of her mind, Bo moved right in, becoming a part of her programming as if she had been there all along.

Having Bo in her arms only makes it harder to talk about her visions of the doctor. It feels so wrong to hold someone and speak intimately of their past spouse. She knows that this is a bridge they have to cross, and feeling Bo's strength is only helping her reveal her secret.

"Sometimes it's like I have her thoughts. Something comes out of my mouth that I don't even comprehend. Even my visions feel more real now. I have feelings for people in them that I have not met, and Dr. Lewis is in the center of nearly everyone. Now they seem to span a greater time period. Occasionally I see her in other places, like a desert wearing a uniform, in a dungeon or in school with short hair" she shakes her head at her inability to make sense of it all.

"The one's where you are both in them are extremely powerful. It's as if I feel all of her emotions. In the beginning, the visions were mostly sad and now they are happier ones. I will tell you, Bo, that I saw her last breath" she looks deep into Bo's eyes "Amongst her heartbreak of leaving you, she felt so happy and proud and relieved. She loved you beyond measure."

Bo releases her hold to wipe some tears away.

"I know that it is still very raw emotionally for you. I am sure it always will be, but I had to let you know. Just know that you can talk to me if you want. I can feel how draining it is on your energy, Bo." Alex tries to maneuver the brunette in order to see into her eyes, but Bo averts her efforts.

"You know what I think?" her voice cracking slightly, eyes still hidden. Bo knows she can't tell her the truth, but she has another idea to help relieve the woman of some pain and frustration and while it is not completely accurate, there is a lot of truth to it.

"What" Alex asks with genuine intrigue, as the brunette is obviously struggling with whatever is on her mind.

With lips and voice trembling, Bo struggles to hold it together, moving a few feet away as she shares her thought. "Lauren may be using you to tell me that it's okay to move on. We will always love one another, but she wants me to be happy. Earlier there was heartbreak because that is all I felt until you. You are a powerful healer, Alex. Maybe you have it in you that she could connect with you, knowing one day we would meet and you would help me heal emotionally, to let me know she is always here and wants me to be happy" Bo breaks down crying on her knees.

Alex runs and wraps her arms around Bo, rocking her and comforting her. Crying herself at such a beautiful idea. She would love if that was the reason she had these dreams and thoughts, but how and what does she have to do to get rid of them? She continues to hold the Queen in her warm embrace for several minutes, stroking her hair softly until she finally calms down.

"I'm...I'm so...sorry" Bo sniffles

"Really, there is no need to apologize, Bo. I understand and I love that sentiment you expressed. I hope that it is true. I would like nothing better than to take away your pain." she places soft kisses on the brunette's head.

Bo begins to unravel, collecting herself and ready to continue the conversation. Alex runs over to grab some tissues while Bo repositions herself on the blanket and clears her throat. Her voice raspy from sobbing "So, I guess it's my turn" she forces a smile, not really sure what she wants to say or if she can even get it out.

"I'm not sure what you want to know, so I will start from the beginning" she pulls her knees into her chest and wraps her arms around comfortably. Her eyes drift up, recalling another time in her life "Lauren and I met when I didn't even know that I was Fae. I thought I was a killer. She was a human slave to the Light Fae but the best doctor around. I loved her from the second I saw her" the memory forces her to close her eyes and pause for a second, a sad smile crosses her lips before continuing "She was highly intelligent and skilled in genetics, biochemistry, diagnosis and hands on skills. She was also like a Fae encyclopedia" she laughs lightly, recalling how many times the doctor fell asleep with her head in some dusty old Fae text.

"She truly was insatiably curious. She did have short hair in school and when she worked undercover to bring down unethical medical labs. She even risked everything to help me behind the Ash's back, including a trip to the dungeon for insubordination, and in time, she became a trusted part of our gang. She was the reason we defeated the Garuda. Over time, I learned about her serving in military as a doctor and other great "save the world" type of adventures she had. She could always surprise me. There wasn't much she couldn't find a fix for" sadness overtakes her, remembering how Lauren was convinced her biggest failure was not finding a cure for her humanity.

"We were on and off again, never being able to deny the attraction but sometimes having a hard time overcoming seemingly insurmountable obstacles and our own inadequacies " she muses "until we finally accepted what we were and how we were meant to be. We almost lost it all when she ran, unknowingly working for the man that tried to turn humans to Fae. She was on the most wanted list even though she was the one that ended up saving us." Alex remains silent, watching Bo's expressions change and absorbing all of the details.

"Through it all, she was always the one that could get through to me. She is one of the main reasons why I have achieved all that I have. Kenzi, my human best friend, is the other. She used to call Lauren "Hotpants" but that is another story" Bo laughed at the recollection.

"They are the reason I never became dark and instead freed humans and united Fae. But Lauren was quietly passionate and coldly resolved. She was unbelievable and I was so lucky to have her. I know she always said she couldn't believe that a beautiful, highly evolved being such as myself would love her, but I could never figure out why she had a hard time accepting that I was the one that couldn't believe that such a beautiful, smart, peaceful woman like her would love a monster like me. She was the one that finally made me accept myself and the succubus within and believe that I could be better and not what everyone thought I would be" Bo closes her eyes as she finishes with a sad smile while a single tear rolls down her cheek.

Alex soaked up every word like a sponge, eyes fixed as if Bo was telling her a bed time story of heroes past.

"I see so much of her in you" Bo adds softly. Her face still showing the pain that remains from love lost. "Traveling the world in search of helping others. A brilliant, beautiful doctor, loyal to those she holds dear and possessing an insatiably curiosity and a desire to help the world" her lips curl up slightly, almost forcing a smile.

Alex puts a little distance between her and Bo, her energy suddenly evaporating. Bo is taken aback by the sudden change, unsure of what triggered the switch.

"Bo, I'm not Lauren" hurt filled eyes break Bo's heart. She didn't even think about making the comparison. She thought it more of a compliment, but it obviously didn't come across that way to the other woman. Overcome with shame and embarrassment, she reaches out for Alex, only to grab at the air as the woman steps away quickly.

"I...I know that Alex. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"I hope you don't just have feelings for me because of the similarities" suddenly feeling insecure and hurt. "I refuse to be a replacement, Bo, I.."

For the first time Bo has realized that she will never really have the blonde doctor back, but the essence of what made her special. The thing that makes them soul mates is here, right here in front of her. She will never be Lauren again, she will never be any of the lives that they had together again, but she is the embodiment of what makes this soul so special to her. The reason they always reunite time and again, because they complete one another. They are meant to be and they will always have that connection regardless of lifetime, looks, profession or favorite meal, they always have that deep undying love for one another.

Bo cuts her off "Absolutely not, Alex!" her tone is firm and definitive. "I have feelings for you because the moment I laid eyes on you, you are the first person since Lauren that made me feel…anything at all. I never even wanted to move on until I met you. There was an instant connection. Before I even knew a thing about you, I felt like I knew you and that you belonged in my life somehow. I can't explain it, but even my succubus recognizes it."

Looking into blue eyes, she softens, showing the honesty in her brown eyes and hoping the woman can hear it in her words. "I am so sorry if I made you feel like a replacement, like I am using you to recreate another person." She wipes a tear away and moves in closer, her voice almost pleading "You have to understand that I will always love my wife. Anyone I meet will always be compared to her to some degree and I know that is unfair, but it is true. What is also true, is that I do believe that I can love again, for the first time in over a century, because of you, Alexandra. Those qualities I named, they are not something to be ashamed of, they are what make you so wonderful and you should be proud, because I know I am and your family is, too. And this connection we share? Whatever the reason, I am so thankful that you finally found me, because I was a shell of myself, missing that other half that makes life worth living. We will figure this out together because I already know that I never want to let you go."

Relieved and touched, but still apprehensive, Alex can't help but question Bo's true intentions toward her, though it is difficult to ignore the obvious bond that has formed between them in such a short period of time. "In all these years since she passed, you haven't felt that with anyone at all" disbelief filtering through her words, her blue eyes darting around uncomfortably.

Shaking her head no Bo added "As Queen I have met thousands of people since then, and as a succubus, I have pulled Chi from countless numbers of others and I have never once felt any kind of emotion. It was resigned that she was my one and I would just have to deal with it for the rest of my life. I was one of the reasons my grandfather and good friends tried to keep me from falling for her. Probably even one of the reasons she resisted us for a while. They knew, she knew, but I didn't understand. You know what, though? I would do it all over again" she smiled sadly.

Alex takes Bo's hands into her own and looks upon her with understanding eyes. "Thank you, Bo, for sharing that with me. I know it wasn't easy. Lauren sounds wonderful. I hope you take comfort knowing that she is always with you. The one's we love are always part of us" she raises Bo's hands to her lips and kisses them before giving them a comforting squeeze. Despite her own unsettled emotions from the evening, she does recognize how tough it was for the Queen to revisit such intimate memories. However happy the thoughts are, there is always sadness laced in when it involves loved ones lost.

The evening is wearing on, and it is soon time for them to head back to the house. Trying to lighten the mood, Alex makes a suggestion. "I know, how about we enjoy a few more minutes of this beautiful evening under the stars before we head back to the house?"

The woman's endearing smile helps lift a weight from Bo's chest. "That sounds nice" Bo smiles softly, agreeing with the idea. A little time to gather her thoughts is just what she needs right now. The added benefit of doing it with Alex by her side on this picturesque hill? Well…it almost feels like a scene from some romantic comedy she used to watch with Kenzi.

They lie back down wrapped in a comfortable, warm embrace sharing nothing but their warmth and a serene silence that only night can provide.

Pulling up to the house Alex sees that her mother did indeed make it back home. As much as she would like for them to meet, she tries to be respectful of the emotional exhaustion they both feel. "Bo, do you feel up to meeting my mother? If not, I am sure she won't mind doing it again sometime."

"It's okay. I would love to meet her."

Bo looks down to see Alex intertwine their fingers together and lead her toward the house. The gesture warms her soul and causes her to smile.

As they walk through the house, Bo can't help but enjoy the warm, homey feel to the place. You can tell they have a long history with some of the family portraits, and antiques adorning the walls.

"Hello mother, I'd like to introduce you to Queen Ysabeau. This is my mother, Gabrielle O'Brien." Alex presents the brunette with a cheeky grin and a sparkle in her eye, obviously proud to be with her.

Her mother tries to get up and pay her respects to the Queen, but Bo waves her off.

"Please, you don't have to. I am a guest in your home. Mrs. O'Brien, it is a pleasure to meet you." Bo offers her hand in greeting, displaying her usual brilliant smile.

Sharing the greeting Mrs. O'Brien motions to the sofa. "Welcome to our home. I am pleased to have you. Did you two have a nice evening?"

Bo continues to smile as she looks to Alex, "Yes, we did. That sunset on the hill was breathtaking" she said quirking a brow, noticing how it caused Alex to flush. The word triggering her memory only makes Bo smile bigger.

The energy between them is palpable. Mother takes notice of how happy and relaxed they are together, in turn making her feel happy for her daughter, even if she is still a bit suspicious of the Queen and this whole idea of soul mates.

Keeping polite small talk, the older woman states rather than asks, "I trust politics and business are all going smoothly my Queen."

"Indeed they are. After all these years of hard work and sacrifice by so many, things are finally settling in and both sides seem to be in harmony, as it should be." Keeping with the formalities of the conversation, Bo keeps her posture tight and maintains a look of satisfaction, obviously proud of all that has been accomplished.

"Thanks to you" mother added, expertly hiding the fact that she is observing every little detail of the Queen's tone, mood and body language. She has spent several hundred years dealing with politicians and negotiators, so she was quite adept in reading people.

"No, thanks to everyone who was willing to change. I was fortunate to have the voice of influence, but it has been a long struggle to change ideas and minds and see a better way for us all."

Mother nodded, impressed by the humility.

"So what do you have planned next?" her curiosity peaking.

"Next? Well…" she takes a deep breath in "when we complete the medical facility staff and get it fully functioning, I may finally take some time for me. Now that I have a reason to." Her eyes drift to Alex, who is busy studying her mother's behavior.

Her daughter knows all too well what her mother is doing right now. She has never enjoyed having friends or lovers over, knowing that she would be looking for that one thing…that one moment she found something she did not approve of.

"That sounds like a nice idea. You really haven't had a rest since you discovered your abilities have you?" Mrs. O'Brien relaxes back in her seat, deciding it was time for a few minutes of one on one time with this 'Bo'.

"It has been one adventure after another I am afraid" Bo confirms stoically, not letting the woman get a gauge on her.

Bo echoed the woman's posture, settling back into her seat and staying aloof. Feeling a change in the energy, Bo is no stranger to the way things work with many of the higher, more powerful families. She is well aware of Mrs. O'Brien's intentions tonight, not that she can blame her. Regardless of how long she is queen or how many success she has, she will always be the unaligned succubus to many who knew of her then. Sometimes it bothers her, but she has long since ignored opinions of outsiders. Now she lets her actions speak for her.

"Alex, dear, would you please refill my glass? I would very much appreciate it" she smiles lovingly at her daughter.

Reluctantly, Alex takes the glass to fulfill her mother's request, but not before giving her the "mother please don't" expression. She turns to look one last time before finally exiting the room, leaving the two women alone.

"I trust you will take good care of my daughter, my Queen"

Bo nods, "If it's alright with her, that's my plan, and Mrs. O'Brien, I am in your home unofficially, so please call me Ysabeau"

"As you wish, Ysabeau. I am sure that you can understand that as a mother I am weary of anyone interested in my daughter. She is smart, beautiful and sometimes I fear, vulnerable due to her good hearted nature. I will not let anyone take advantage of her and I keep an eye on anyone courting her, regardless of their title" mother narrowed her eyes.

Bo holds her glare with ease and confidence, not backing down and not responding in aggression, one more thing she has learned over the years.

"I would expect nothing less from a concerned, loving parent. I know that actions speak louder than words, and I intend to prove to you that my intentions toward Alex are honorable. I feel a deep connection with her that I have not had since…well, let's just say, she is already very special to me, and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy." Bo knows that her mother is aware that her daughter was once Lauren Lewis. She is also pretty sure that Mrs. O'Brien has no idea that Bo also has that knowledge.

Alex returns quickly with the beverage as requested and looks between the two women questioningly, since they are smiling as if they have been chatting about the weather.

"Thank you my dear. Well then, I will let you two enjoy the rest of your evening. Ysabeau, it has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You are welcome here anytime." signaling that their time together is over.

"Thank you. The pleasure has been all mine" Bo returns graciously

Mother nods to Alex goodnight. Escorting Bo from the room, Alex looks back at her mother suspiciously as the two walk back to her house.

"I hope she wasn't harsh with you. Mother can be a handful." Alex's tone was apologetic.

Bo dismisses her fear immediately. "Not at all. She is protective of you, as she should be. I suspected that her intentions were to size me up the moment you mentioned her desire to meet me."

"Would you like a nightcap" Alex offers, the remaining anxiety slowly dissipating and once again hoping to get every possible extra minute with the brunette.

Bo does but doesn't want to ruin a beautiful date with things getting out of hand again. They both spent their emotions tonight and its best for them, mostly Alex, to process some more before going any further. All that aside, she really finds it difficult to leave her side.

"Maybe we could just sit on that porch swing of yours" she suggests with hopeful eyes and a sexy smirk.

Alex can't bring herself to say no, nor did she have any intentions of doing so. Enjoying one another's company, they engage in some easy conversation and a few more stories from their past. Bo finds it interesting that the woman enjoys classic movies and her favorite actress is Meryl Streep. She even sang in a rock band in her teen years. Alex is fascinated by the evolution of Bo, and intrigued by this "Kenzi" character. Not to metion the origin of Lauren's nickname.

"So…Hotpants, huh? Care to explain? I'd really like to hear that one" she grins, bright blue eyes sparkling.

Laughing heartily, Bo remembers Kenzi having so many nicknames for people and things. It really was amazing that she understood what the girl said half of the time, but they had a bond.

"Kenzi was like the sister I never had. She was my best friend, and always looked out for me. She was also raised on the streets and had a language of her own. She had nicknames for everyone. She would call me "Bo-Bo", "Bobalicious" and so on. Anyway, Lauren was a beautiful woman, with a great body. She could really fill out a pair of jeans. That and the fact that I was always a hot mess when she was around, Kenzi called her Hotpants."

Enjoying the story and the look of happiness on Bo's face upon recalling the antics of her human friend, Alex can't resist her giggle. "Bobalicious. I like that. I definitely want to hear more of those stories sometime, but right now, I really want you to tell me…how I look in my jeans?" Her tone is timid, but her actions are daring, as she stands and models for Bo, soaking in the brunette's look of desire.

Bo bites her lip, her eyes shamelessly raking up and down the long, toned form of her date, "Well I learned recently that it's not good date conversation to compare your current companion with an old flame, but…I'd say Lauren has some very stiff competition. You really are exquisite, Alexandra."

Bo's eyes darken with want. She grabs Alex's hand and pulls her back to the swing, a yelp escaping as she falls onto her lap.

Lightly wrapping her arms around Alex's back, Bo presses their foreheads together and gazes into brilliant blue eyes. "I want you to know that I will be by your side until we figure this out, if you will let me. I really want to give us a real shot, be together" the words similar to what Bo had said to her wife so long ago.

Something resonates deep within the dark haired woman. Those words echoing in her mind, a sort of déjà vu, resulting in a tug at her heart.

Bo looks down into warm pools of blue drawing her in closer as soft lips meet in a loving embrace and they slowly move together, bringing hands up to cup faces and wrap fingers in hair. Both content to bask in the feel and taste of the other rather than partake in a passionate frenzy. Light nips, feather light brushes and velvety tongues cap off the night before Bo bids her adieu.

XXX

_Thanks Athena64 for the spelling correction. I love it when you guys keep me honest :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the delay, but I finally have an ending in mind and it takes a while to get it together. At any rate, I never cease to be amazed by the wide array of feedback on this story. It definitely stirs up some deep feelings for many readers. I am so appreciative of all of the support and reviews, as I really have used it to help shape this story as I write. Often, a view that I hadn't thought of comes up and I am forced to reconsider my original line of thought. I do love the challenge and as we approach the ending, I know I will not make everyone happy, but I hope you can all appreciate the sentiment just the same. While I enjoy all of my stories, I have become attached to this one. I know it is a difficult plot line to swallow for many in that it is not really Bo and Lauren, but it is about souls reconnecting over lifetimes and Bo-Lo was just one piece in their never ending journey together. I really have been working hard to create a genuine and loving relationship through very difficult circumstances, much like the Doccubus storyline we all love. Thank you all again for reading/following/favorite/review._

**Chapter 8**

**The Dal**

Early afternoon and there is only a small crowd at the Dal today as Trick cleans glasses and refills the liquor. Hearing the door open, he turns to see a tall, distinguished older red head walk in whose eyes immediately lock on him. Immediately, he knows who she is, he has seen her several times before. She seems to almost magically glide across the floor until she perches on a stool in front of the old man.

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan" the woman says in a matter of fact tone, her face showing no emotion upon seeing him.

"Erin Anwar. It has been a while. What brings you to my humble abode" he asks curiously, continuing his task of drying the pub glasses.

"Well, I felt the need for a good scotch and I figured that since you remembered me enough to refer Ysabeau to me, then I should stop in" she replied somewhat bitterly her eyes glancing around the nearly empty room.

"So, am I to assume that she asked you what she wanted to know" Trick idly asks while pouring her a glass of his best scotch and serves it to her on the rocks.

"I did not read Alexandra, if that's what you mean. Her parents asked me not to." Brushing off his inference, she lies, knowing that Trick always has a way of meddling in his family's affairs, with the belief that he was actually helping. After hundreds of years, she would think that the man would figure it out, but his stubbornness seems to know no bounds.

"I can't help but believe that you know more than you are saying, Erin." His condescending tone was not lost on her, though he kept his gaze unassuming.

"Please Trick, we are Fae. We always know more than we say" she sniffed the scotch. "I know that you are well aware of that tidbit. There are times and places and things that are not our place to interfere. Though some cannot help but meddle, even with good intentions" she eyed him carefully, hoping that he got the message. "I really do believe that ignorance is bliss. Unfortunately, when you have been around as long as we have, that is not a perk we can enjoy, but it was definitely one of the benefits Ysabeau had growing up, she remained untainted." Erin takes a moment to savor the smooth liquor burning her throat.

Trick struggles to hold in his anger. "Are you insinuating something about my actions in handling my granddaughter Erin? If so, please just come right out and say it."

"Hmph. Thank goodness that arranged marriages are a thing of the past, you would have sworn her to the wolf and she never would have reached her greatness. We would all be "in the crapper" as they say," she smirks at the old man before downing the rest of her drink.

"Dyson is a good and noble man" Trick snatches the glass back in a huff, not happy to be ridiculed about his family decisions.

"Yes, yes and loyal and strong…all that, he is" she dismisses the man. "He loved her, but he did not challenge her to be great. He would not have pushed her towards humanity, he would have forced it away. He is an alpha, and one who is still stuck in the Middle Ages, as are you" she glares. "He would have coddled her and hindered her growth into the powerful leader that we all needed. They were never meant to be, as I am sure you have come to accept" Erin states with absolute certainty, her expression is neither one of happiness or sadness.

Trick unhappily concedes to her with a nod handing her a second drink.

"Lauren was destined to meet her, destined to be the one with a chance to make her great. It was up to them to make it happen and they did. That, to me, was the sign that they were meant to be together, against all odds. One true love. If you believe in past lives, one would have to wonder how many times they have been together, how many of those times they were lovers, how many times did one help the other succeed and how many times it will happen again." Her eyes drift to the ceiling, as if it held the answer to her question.

"I do believe in past lives, but what if Lauren has returned in soul, then what?" Trick refills her drink, watching as the woman ponders her answer. Using her personal beliefs rather than the knowledge she possesses, she tries to maintain a generalization instead.

"Believe it or not, Trick, I am a romantic. The Fae have had a lot of dark times, and now that we have found peace, I am rooting for a happy ever after for the one's that brought us that gift" she smiles genuinely and then finishes her drink in one fell swoop.

The Elder sends the Blood King a smile and heads for the door only to be met by Bo, who it appears has had her curiosity peaked at seeing Erin here with Trick.

"Why Hello, fancy meeting you here, Erin. What brings you to the Dal, besides scotch that is?" Bo sports a smug grin. She knows that they were up to something by the expression on their faces when she walked in and she is pretty sure what the topic of discussion was.

"We were just reminiscing. I was in the area and figured I would stop in and see an old friend and enjoy a drink" Erin answers smoothly, Trick nodding affirmatively in the background.

The Queen eyeing them both suspiciously, decides to play through as she approaches the Elder on her way to the bar.

"That's exactly what I am her to do. Trick, I'll have a scotch as well. Erin will you join me for one more?"

There is a brief pause while the woman considers her options before she reluctantly agrees. While Trick is distracted, Bo quirks her brow at Erin, who quickly shakes her head that the old man is not in the know about Alex. Bo breathes a sigh of relief and a smile tugs at her lips. She motions for the woman to follow her to the bar where their drinks are being served.

Sipping her scotch lightly, Erin is dying to know how the dating has been going and doesn't deem it necessary to beat around the bush. "So Bo, how are you and my granddaughter getting along?"

The forwardness of the question in front of her grandfather caught the Queen off guard causing her to choke slightly on her drink. Clearing her throat and regaining her composure, she turns to find her friend with a half smirk and twinkle in her eyes that says she is content to torture her. Erin knows how much Bo doesn't like to talk about her dating around Trick, and how much he doesn't enjoy hearing about it.

"It has been going along wonderfully. She is caring, beautiful and brilliant, but you already know all of that." Bo smiles softly. "We have been out several times over the last few weeks. She has hit the ground running at work, too. Just amazingly, wonderful to see her in her own environment."

Bo is literally glowing when she speaks of Alex, and both her friend and her grandfather can see it. Trick's eyes catch Erin's and his expression let's her know that he is beginning to believes Bo has found someone special, but is it indeed her soul mate?

So deep into thought, Bo doesn't even notice the exchange as she continues, "I can't really explain it, but it truly feels like I found a missing piece of me. Like a piece of a puzzle I had lost for years, so it just sat there unfinished and then, one day, someone sits on the sofa and pulls out the piece you've been searching for. All of a sudden I can finish the puzzle and it's such a relief. I know that's a silly analogy, because it's much better than that, but I think you get my point. I feel whole again."

The old man smiles seeing her like this. His heart has been aching these many years as she has been in misery. All he can do now is wait to see what happens, hoping that it ends favorably for his granddaughter. For now, they are definitely enjoying one another's company. Maybe they will fall in love and enjoy a happy life together. Maybe they do not work at all. Maybe Bo is unable to move past losing Lauren, especially if she tries to make Alex into Lauren. What if Alex was Lauren, then what? There are a number of possible futures playing out right now, and the echoes of Erin's words about interfering keep ringing through his head.

"Trick?" a concerned Bo calls for a third time before her grandfather is brought back from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…yes sorry. What can I do for you?"

Bo creases her brow, worry etched on her face, I just wanted another round, but you had me worried for a second. Are you sure you are okay" she asks, studying his expression for any signs of distress.

Trick smiles reassuringly at his granddaughter, "Yes, I am sure. I am just happy for you. It has been a long time since I have seen you this happy."

Smiling softly she places her hand over his "Thank you, Trick. That means a lot to me. "

**Medical Compound**

Bo checks the progress of the research projects as she waits for Alex to arrive. They have been making time to see one another almost daily for the last couple of weeks. Today the women plans to enjoy a quick lunch at the café during Alex's break. Spying the blue eyed beauty at the door, Bo makes a bee line for the woman.

Alex's toothy smile lights up the room as she greets Bo with a kiss on both cheeks. "Hello stranger."

"Hello to you," Bo beams, her eyes taking in every detail of her girlfriend's statuesque features.

"Stop it, Bo" Alex whispers as she lets her head drop to hide her blush.

The brunette claims ignorance, but her sexy smirk gives her away. "What?"

She knows that her intense gaze causes the woman to shiver. The energy between them is palpable and Bo can't fathom how she has maintained control for this long around her.

"You know what" she can't help but smile back.

"Fine, but just know that I really can't help it. All of my energy goes into controlling my appetite around you, so my eyes have free reign" she chuckles. She takes Alex by the hand and leads her towards the café.

In route to lunch, Alex receives an emergency call and she darts off to the ER. She shouts an apology as she runs, leaving Bo standing there dumbfounded. Deciding to see what is going on in her own hospital, she takes off after the doctor.

Bo has never seen Alex in action and she watches in awe as the Doctor takes control of the room. A small human child has managed to impale himself close to his heart. Fortunately for him, no one tried to pull it out, and now he is sitting on the table screaming with the spike sticking out of his chest. His parents are hysterical and Alex has them moved to the corner of the room with an orderly trying to calm them down so that the medical personnel have room to work. Bo moves over to the parents, placing her hand on them for support and pulsing them gently to calm them down.

Alex quickly orders the anesthesia Fae to calm the child, declining meds to avoid any other complications. Getting everyone in place, she orders the other doctor to slowly pull the spike out on her command. She places her hands near his heart, closes her eyes and concentrates. Sending her own healing energy into the young boy, she nods to begin the extraction. The boy flinches slightly but the Fae calms him again. Inch by inch, slowly they remove the object, pausing every second or so for Alex to heal they wound and avoid bleeding out or rupturing anything vital.

Twenty minutes later, the object is completely out and a slight trickling of blood continues for a few seconds until the entire wound has closed. Exhausted, Alex slumps in her chair while the parents rush to their child's side in amazement. Bo realizes she has been holding her breath which she releases as the boys mom burst into tears and hugs everyone in the room. Bo has never seen anything quite like it. Swelling with pride for several reasons, that the doctor is the woman she is falling in love with and because that just happened for a human family in the human/Fae hospital that she ordered to be built. The child's chances of survival would have been drastically reduced with a typical surgery and without Alex's gift of healing.

After several moments of collecting herself, Alex struggles to stand and finds Bo quickly there to hold her up, her expression a combination of pride and awe after the events she just witnessed.

"You are amazing" Bo whispers as she helps her out of the ER and into a quiet room for the doctor to regroup.

She sits the doctor on the edge of the bed and pulls back to get a chair, but she is stopped by a hand pulling her back gently by the wrist. Alex is looking at her with a tired smile and glassy eyes but her look is undoubtedly one of satisfaction.

"Come here" she says lowly, her voice a bit raspy from her energy expenditure.

Smiling softly, the brunette can never deny herself an opportunity to be close to the woman as she kneels in front of Alex, looking up at her with loving eyes.

Bending over, Alex cups Bo's face with both hands and presses a soft kiss on her lips, holding it for several seconds before releasing to see the brunette's eyelids flutter and her lips curl upward in approval.

"Bo, will you just hold me while I recover?" There is a tinge of sadness mixed in with the hope that she will get to enjoy the feel of the brunette's arms around her. Wanting to feel her strength, this need has been growing every day since they have met.

Crawling into the bed with her girlfriend, she replies with a grin, "of course doctor." They lie back with Bo snuggling in close behind, her arms wrapped around the doctor as she falls asleep in her arms.

It's the first time they have done this. The first time Alex has fallen asleep with her, and the warmth and comfort of having her in her arms, feels like home. She didn't realize that she was missing the feeling all of these years and now that she is experiencing it once again, she may never let Alex out of her grasp. Closing her eyes, her nose buried in Alex's hair as the scent relaxes the succubus inside, she drifts off to sleep, as well.

It was a dreamless sleep, which is typical after she expends that much energy, but waking up in the hospital bed in Bo's arms was a dream come true, even if the circumstances were not ideal. Bo showed that she was willing to take care of her and she could feel the love. It makes her smile that the Queen fell asleep with her on this tiny uncomfortable hospital bed. Her head may be full of fear and questions, but her body is screaming for more, and only her logical mind and its quest to solve her predicament has kept her from following through on her impulses.

Alex is also smart enough to realize that with the growing intensity of her physical urges, it is only a matter of time before her body over rides her mind and it is harder to fight it each time they are together. The need to share herself with the Queen almost feels like a natural instinct now and Alex depends greatly on her instincts.

It's time to revisit the past life concept. She remembers researching it many years ago. There is not much of it in Fae literature and in human literature it tends to be associated with people that are deemed "not of sound mind." That was when she stopped looking into it.

She sometimes wondered herself if she was a bit crazy, then again, if this is how it works, no wonder so many people do lose their minds. Maybe she should look into some of those that claim to be ok with it and "normal," maybe interviewing them to see if they are okay. Maybe she should speak to her grandmother again. There are a lot of maybes, but she believes there has to be an answer somewhere…there has to be.

Feeling the brunette begin to stir, Alex gently brushes brown locks from the woman's face and lets her fingers run through her dark tresses. When Bo's sleepy brown eyes open and meet Alex's blue ones, she smiles softly and all the woman can do is smile back and think about how much she longs for this to be like every morning for the rest of their lives.

**Elder Awar's Home**

An unexpected guest at the Anwar home turns out to be Erin's granddaughter.

"Hello Alexandra. Lovely to see you. What brings you here today" she asks curiously as she ushers the woman into the family room.

They are seated at a small table where the older woman has a fresh pot of tea and some cookies. "Would you like some? It's fresh."

"No, thank you." Feeling a little uncomfortable bringing up the topic with her grandmother, she knows it's the best option for her to find the answers she so desperately seeks right now, so she pushes through.

"Grandmother, I know you said that you never read my past life, but I was wondering if you would do it for me now" she asks gingerly, avoiding eye contact with the older woman.

Looking over the top of her cup, Alex looks more like a small child right now, hunched over slightly and timid. "Why Alexandra?"

"I just need to know something" she replies softly, looking everywhere but directly at Erin.

"What would that be" the woman pushes.

"Just... would you do it for me? Please?" Alex feels frustrated. She didn't expect there to be a challenge to her request. She knows it is not done often, but it seems like it would not be a very big deal if she wanted to know for herself.

Pausing to contemplate what direction to steer this conversation, Erin decides to challenge her granddaughter's thought process to make sure she really understands the depth of what she is asking.

"Let me ask you something. If you found out that you were whoever it is you are wondering about," she pauses with a knowing look, "what would it change?"

"Well, I would know I wasn't crazy. That would be a nice start" Alex huffs, deciding she would have some tea after all. She may not drink it, but it would give her something to do with her restless hands.

"Besides that. What would change?" The Elder continues her challenge, intent on making sure she understands that the knowledge really doesn't change anything.

There is silence while the dark haired woman seriously considers her answer. "I am not sure, honestly, but I could be at peace with myself" she sighs and fiddles with the handle of her cup.

Seeing a change in Alex's demeanor, she digs deeper. "Would it change who you are? What you do? Who you love?"

"It won't change who I am, I don't believe, or what I do or who I love, but it may change what I think of myself." Her answer was confident and surprises even herself.

"So, besides peace of mind, and I know that is important to you, nothing would be different." She pauses for and sips her tea while Alex is quietly realizing what her grandmother is emphasizing. "

Alexandra, people die and come back all the time. We live many lives. Fae less than humans due to our life span, but we always keep the same people with us. Few are lucky enough to achieve their goal or find their soul mate in one lifetime, even fewer get to experience it again. Sometimes in life, we lose our way. Things happen that changes our destiny. We always have control of what we do and how we act, even if some events are pre-destined. Even more so, feeling the pressure of a supposed 'pre-determined' fate, can drive someone in the wrong direction in an effort to fight it. So, the most important thing you can do is to make the most of this life, regardless of what or who you once were. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Alex stares ahead silently, letting the words sink in before nodding her understanding.

"I know you well Alex, and I am going to assume that you want me to tell you if you were Dr. Lauren Lewis in your past life. Is that right?"

"Yes" her reply is barely audible.

Erin is pleased with the way Alex is being open and honest with her and that she is putting real thought into her answers. Now to get to the heart of the matter.

"Do you think the answer will change Ysabeau's feelings for you?"

Alex flinches slightly at the question and there is now a sadness in her eyes. "No...I don't know...maybe? They were soul mates."

"With that said, what if you find out that you were not Dr. Lewis? Then what does that change for you?"

"I would be very upset confused, scared…right back to square one wondering why I have all of these visions in my head. What if Bo does have feelings for me, but then later finds her soul mate" her voice cracks at the thought of losing Bo. She drops her head to hide the tears that are threatening to fall. "I don't think I could bear it."

Her grandmother hates having caused her pain, so she scoots over and places a comforting hand on Alex's knee. Moving her head to catch the glassy blue eyes "You are an intelligent and insightful woman. What does your gut tell you my dear?"

"There are so many unexplainable things, that I want to believe it is true" Alex confesses, placing one of her hands atop her grandmother's on her knee "but I am not sure if my feelings for Bo are clouding my judgment. There is definitely a connection, but whether it is that type or not…"

"Alex, I cannot in good conscience do this for you. It is a curse more than a blessing. Knowing puts a burden on you that many cannot handle. All those people you speak of who have lost their minds, is a combination of not being able to deal with the visions, the truth or the possibility of a past life, but trust me when I say that you are far from crazy. You are a brilliant, kind and loving soul and one of the most level headed people I have ever met. I know you can work through this. Just relax, follow your heart and enjoy this life. I promise that it holds more than you could ever imagine."

The woman excuses herself from the table and walks over to the window, unable to look at the pained expression she is certain is painted all over her granddaughter's face. She tried not to be harsh, but knows that this is her only option. They really need to make the connection naturally and not force it. There is no way she could tell her and she just hopes that the two lovers will finally reunite soon.

Partly angry and partly distraught at the way this meeting has ended, Alex leaves without a word, retreating to her home across the way before letting the tears fall freely.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the delay, but here we are, the final chapter! Thank you to those who have stuck around for the finish and I am glad so many enjoyed the story. Despite the debate about Lauren/Alex, it really has been a story about everlasting love and it seems most of you embraced that. Who knows what the LG writers have in store for Lauren, but I think I have pretty much covered all three possibilities for her and Bo together. I may do an epilogue and I have had requests for an epilogue to "Were Eternity Possible" so I may do that, too. **_

_**A VERY SPECIAL SHOUT OUT: to LadyRocks, my Beta on this story, for helping me expand my writing ability, staying true to the characters and keeping me in check and to Sydney563 for helping me tweak a few of my ideas on this final chapter. Be sure to check out both of these writers, they are awesome! **_

_**Thank you again for read/review/follow and I look forward to hearing what you all think of the ending.**_

**Chapter 9**

It's only been a week since Alex had the dissapointing conversation with her grandmother, but it feels like much longer. Since that day, she has buried herself in her work, afraid to let herself alone with Bo while she sorts out her feelings. Having spoken with a few past life people who, in her professional opinion, are a bit off their rocker since they all claim to have been someone famous, Alex plans to look into the name of the condition where one is lacking in your present life, so you feel fullfilled imaging your importance in a past life. Not that she is really lacking for anything in the present, having had numerous dream opportunities and a wonderful family. She is and has been mostly happy, living out all of her dreams and goals, with just this one nagging issue, named Queen Ysabeau.

The woman feels a little ashamed at having been so cold recently toward the Queen. Locked inside her mind rather than listening to her heart is a familiar and comfortable pattern for her. She is certain that Bo is feeling her distance, since they seem to have a connection already. Bo is probably worrying about her, or worse, thinking it is her fault. Knowing that she owes Bo and explanaton, she intends to take this whole matter into her own hands later tonight. Now, if only she knew what to say.

**XXX**

Looking for a little relaxation on a Sunday afternoon, Bo decides to go for a walk through the downtown shops. Passing the window of a cute little boutique, a red leather vest catches her eye so she immediately enters the store. Ringing the bell for service, Bo hears a girl yell out from the back of the shop, "Hang on there chicka, be right out!"

She hasn't heard anyone use slang in years, having spent most of her time with stuffy politicians, and it immediately reminds her of Kenzi. When the red head with pink highlights dressed in long black leggings and a flame red skirt and black top comes out from the back, Bo is immediately struck by her intense green eyes.

The girl gives her one look, furrows her brow and puts her hands on her hips. "Whoa! You are one bodacious looking chick, but those clothes" the girl waves her finger in a circle all over Bo "are so last century. Good thing you got me" she smiles brightly and motions for Bo to follow.

The brunette looks down at her black tank top, tight black jeans and high lace up boots in question before giving a shrug and following obediently. Her smile reaches her eyes, remembering how good it was to have normal friends, but it saddens her to realize that she hasn't had that in a really long time. Reminiscing, Bo nearly runs over the red head who is quickly fishing through clothes on the rack while mumbling to herself and holding things up to Bo's frame to compare.

"You know, I was really just interested in the red leather vest in the window" Bo says, not knowing if the girl is even listening as she continues rumaging.

"Ah...leather, of course. I've got just the thing. Come, come," she skips to the far back as Bo continues to follow along.

Wading through some boxes of new arrivals, the girl pulls out a black leather vest with royal purple etching around the borders and a tapered waist.

"Wow" Bo exclaims as she put it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she is impressed. It really is beautiful. Tough yet feminine and chic.

"Now we hook you up with the latest jeans and boots, combined with this vintage top and BAM! The world is yours." The red head claps her hands together in excitement before grabbing several other items.

She seems to know just what size the brunette is, and Bo can't help but smile as the girl obviously loves her job. Apparently this shop girl doesn't recognize her or she would know that the world is already hers, but she definitely couldn't deny the girl's style choices.

"Do you own this store" Bo asks curiously, looking around the little shop while the girl rings up her purchase.

"I wish. I manage it though. I order the clothes and handle most of the clientel. The world appreciates my awesome stylings" she winks.

"Indeed" Bo smiles wide. "Listen, I could use someone like you. What if I doubled your salary and you were in charge of not only my wardrobe, but a few other little things as well." Suddenly excited about the possibility of having someone with some spunk back in her life, Bo can't hide her enthusiasm as she quickly searches for her card.

"Hmm...who are you" the girl perches her elbow on the counter and taps her chin as she looks Bo up and down with narrow eyes. "How do I know you're not some weirdo zombie robot come to hack off my head?"

Bo rolls her eyes with a laugh. "You don't, but I can promise you protection from any future zombie apocalypses."

This peaked the shop girl's interest as she drums her fingers on the counter, obviously weighing her options and looking Bo from top to bottom.

Knowing that she was on her way to winning the red head over, Bo goes for the kill. "Tell you what, I will take the clothes and leave you my contact card. You call me when you decide. I wouldn't take too, long. You never know when zombie robots will pop up" she winks.

Laughing along with Bo, the girl's eyes widen when the Queen pays with an American Express Black card. Leaving her a cash tip with her contact information, it only takes a second after Bo leaves for the girl to read "Queen Ysabeau."

"Holy shit" she says aloud and goes running outside after her.

She yells out to Bo, who was nearly in her car, "I can start tomorrow."

Bo turns and smiles victoriously, "Meet me at nine in the morning."

The girl scunches her face, obviously not liking the sound of that. "I am really more of an afternoon girl."

"_Just like Kenzi"_ Bo thinks as she considers how much work they will really get done when they are in the same room together. She is definitely going to have to get a game system, because she foresees many hours of zombie killing ahead of them.

"Fine" the Queen chuckles, "Meet me at eleven and we will have brunch at my office. You like pancakes?" Bo smiles, glad to have stolen the charismatic girl away and excited to have someone new and not so uptight in her life.

"Duh! Who doesn't? This is sweet!" Throwing a fist pump, she turns back to the shop with huge smile on her face thinking of all the amazing fashion designs should will get to play with for the Queen.

"Wait! What is your name so I can tell the guards?"

"Gabby O'Houlihan at your service your Queenliness!" The red head does a mock curtsy and skips back into the boutique leaving Bo chuckling at her quirkiness.

**XXX**

**The Dal**

"Hey Trick! What's shakin?"

He looks at her curiously, "Nothing?" It came out as more of a question. He hasn't heard Bo talk like that in forever. "What's shaking with you?"

"Oh, I just went shopping. I really haven't done that in years...actually as the girl informed me, decades" she laughs. "She reminded me so much of Kenzi that I hired her to work for me."

The old man frowns at her, "Bo you can't just go hiring whoever you want. You have to be careful of who you surround yourself with."

"Of course I can Trick. I am the Queen. Look, there has been no "big bad" for a while and I know there will be a time when one reappears so until then, I need to start living again. I am going to make friend's, travel shop and you know what? Tonight I may order a pizza. Haven't done that in a while either."

The answer didn't do much to relieve her grandfather's worries. "Why the sudden change in mood? I mean, I am happy for you and all, just curious. You know I worry about you."

Sighing Bo props herself up on the edge of the bar, "I know you do, and I wish you wouldn't. I am fine. Better than I have been in a long time."

"Is this about Alexandra?" Trick can't help but notice the subtle changes in Bo's behavior since she has become enamored with the woman. She is strikingly beautiful, highly intelligent and bears a great resemblence to Lauren in many ways, but his grandaughter has just seemingly thrown herself blindly into some fantasized idea and he is concerned.

"Partly. Meeting her showed me that I can love again and that I have not been enjoying life. Gods knows I have alot of years ahead of me and it's time I start doing something with them."

Deep down Bo knows that Alex is the whole reason she feels like living again. She only hopes that they can navigate through this mess soon and start enjoying a life together. All the Queen has ever wanted is a happy life with her soul mate, but it has been a frustrating road. She sees Trick staring at her doubtingly.

"I know what you are thinking, and you Fae and all of your curses and weird shit. It's okay to be happy ya know. That's the problem with all of the Elders, they are always looking at prophecies and such. Haven't I already proven that I will choose light over dark. Those I care about over rules and laws. That I can and will overcome all of the old Fae ideas?"

He nods. "Yes, you certainly have, Ysabeau."

"Then be happy for me Trick. I am sure I have found my soul mate and she is all that I will ever crave. Nothing is more powerful to me than her essence. Those are words from one of your books."

The tiny man comes around the bar and takes her hand. "Ysabeau, I know I seem like a silly old man with far fetched ideas and fears, but all that I ever want is for you to be safe and happy."

"Thank you, Trick. That is all I want, too" she smiles softly at her grandfather, "Now how about a beer?"

**XXX**

It takes a while for Bo to settle down upon arriving back home as her thoughts constantly drift back to Alexandra. She has the lingering feeling that something is wrong with her as the woman has been somewhat standoffish lately and it seems as though they are drifting apart rather than growing closer. Despite her efforts, Alex has not hinted at anything in particular, but Bo is sure their relationship is a factor. The last two months have been challenging to say the least. Trying to contain her succubus while courting Alex is one of the hardest things she has ever done and she is thankful that she has mastered her desires over the years. Bo knows she is not alone in this after seeing the other woman struggle, as well.

She can't help but wonder why her relationships always have to be so damn hard. Her first relationship, Kyle, ended tragically. Dyson, wasn't particularly smooth sailing. Lambert was alright, but it was really just for fun. Lauren? Well, that was all kinds of drama, but in the end it was all worth it. Now, with Alex, she hopes it will also be worth it, because deep down it really feels right.

Hearing an unexpected knock on her door, Bo groans and glances at her clock. She can't believe it's one in the morning, as she has been reviewing paperwork all evening to take her mind off of the woman. Bo cautiously heads toward the door, grabbing her knife from the nightstand. It's not like anyone wishing her harm would warn her of their presence, with her power that would be beyond foolish, still, she never gets late night visits unless it's something bad.

Fearing the worst, she peeks through the hole and blows out a deep breath of relief seeing Alexandra at her doorstep. She hides the knife in the desk drawer and pauses to fix herself in the mirror.

Bo is relieved to see the woman after the thoughts that have been running through her head all evening. Their predicament is certainly unique and they are both doing their best to navigate the relationship, but the Queen's resolve has been hanging on by a thread when in the company of Alex. Her succubus wants nothing more than to have her soul mate and she can tell by Alex's aura that she is fighting the urge, too. Maybe it would be best to just let it happen already.

"Alex? Are you alright?" The heartfelt concern in her voice as she opens the door makes the tears hard to hold back as the woman enters the Queen's place slowly, her arms wrapping around herself in comfort.

"No, Bo. I'm not alright" Alex states coldly, her eyes cast down as she paces around the living room.

Bo shudders at the tone. Could there be something else going on that she missed? Has she been too caught up in her own feelings again to notice what is going on in someone she cares about? She certainly hopes that it is not the case. "Okay. Talk to me. Let me help you" she pleads softly.

"You know that I have had these dreams, visions, or whatever for my whole life" Alex talks seemingly to herself, hands moving in the air to help her thought process, "They all revolve around you somehow. Since we have met, this pull I have to you...it is unearthly. I can't describe it. It's almost painful sometimes...to be near you and not have you."

Bo flinches at the thought of this relationship is somehow causing her lover pain in any way. Seems like she is always a conduit for heartache when all she wants is a normal life. She did give up the dream of a quiet life in the suburbs, but never the one of kids and a home with someone she loves.

All the while, Alex continues to ramble, "It's also unbelievably comforting and feels so good when I am with you. A double edged sword" the woman laughs at the awkwardness of their situation, but Bo doesn't seem to find the humor as she looks on in confusion.

"Then again, being apart hurts more." Following a brief pause Alex continues, "You see, I have been looking everywhere for answers. Books, files, research, interviewing people, past lives, voodoo, with no clear answer as to why this has been plaguing me."

Bo can't help but worry if Alex really feels like its a curse or a plague and wonders why it's always so hard for someone to be with her.

"When really I think I just need to look inside myself. Trust what my voices are telling me." The dark haired woman stops right in front of Bo, flustered and out of breath, she stares blankly at the brunette. All this running around looking for answers and avoiding the one thing she has always wanted most, to give herself fully to the Queen. To Bo. Her Bo.

Bo continues to stare at Alex, her brow furrowed, trying to figure out where the woman is headed with this and if she is supposed to say something here, because if so, she is at a loss for words, especially since she missed part of it when she was caught up in her own thoughts. One thing she does know is that Alex's usual bright aura just became blinding. It's unlike anything she has ever seen, causing her eyes to flash blue for a moment before returning to their normal brown.

Alex remains fixed in front of her with a lost expression, biting her lip and remaining silent as if contemplating something. She slowly closes the space between them, placing a hand on each side of Bo's face and gently presses their lips together. She pulls back slightly, keeping her hands in place as she watches Bo's eyes flutter open.

Alex still looks unsure of what her next move is and Bo treads cautiously knowing what she would like to see happen, but still being respectful of the other woman's fragile state. Her eyes moving from Bo's soulfull, brown orbs down to her lips, she leans in once again, this time however, the kiss is a little less innocent, sucking gently on the brunette's bottom lip and sliding her body up against Bo's. Both women moan with the contact and Bo feels her desire quickly rising.

Alex runs her hands up the back of the brunette's head and tangles through the long brown tresses as Bo lets her arms snake low around her lover's waist, keeping her close. The kisses are slow and sweet, each one taking the time to savor the soft lips of the other. It feels like forever since they kissed like this and Alex is tired of fighting it. She wants to let herself go and finally give herself completely to Bo.

Testing the waters by pushing her hips into Alex's core, the action causes the woman to gasp slightly, but Bo doesn't pull back. Instead Alex pushes her body back into Bo's, forcing the brunette to step back as her knees hit the sofa.

"Alex, I don't know how long I can control myself," Bo whispers, fighting her inner nature as Alex peppers her neck with kisses and runs her hands down the brunette's back, stopping below her firm buttocks and pulling their bodies tightly together. Bo's eyes flash blue again as there is no mistaking what her lover is telling her.

"Then don't. I want you. I want you all over me" she husks lowly, sucking on Bo's earlobe and nibbling on her neck while she starts to undo the brunette's night shirt.

The words hit the succubus full force. Bo can feel herself ready to pouce on a willing prey, yet somehow, the inner monster is mesmerized by the woman before her, almost as if it would rather be the prey for the other blue eyed seductress. Never having had this feeling before, Bo continues to stand in awe as she let's the other woman take control.

Alex slides the fabric off Bo's shoulders, teasing her fingers over creamy skin, making Bo shiver while she takes in the sight for the first time. Bo stands there fixed in place, her eyes blazing bright blue as the dark haired woman has her way with her, running her hands lightly across her collar bones and down around her nipples, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin.

Sliding her fingers into the waist band, Alex gently pulls down the sleep shorts to leave the brunette in nothing but her black lace panties breathing heavy with desire. Stepping back to get a full view of her lover, Alex is overcome with emotion upon first glance at the voluptuous form of the woman who has haunted her dreams since she was a child. She licks her lips at the sight of large supple breasts, toned thighs, perfect curves and dimples that make you melt. Her desire to have the woman in front of her has never been stronger.

A seductive smile forming on her lips as she enjoys the effect she is having on the succubus, the dark haired beauty slowly pulls down the straps of her pink colored dress, letting the silk fall to the floor as she is now matches her lover, wearing nothing but light pink lace panties.

The brunette's blue eyes widen as she watches the scene unfold. Alex is breathtakingly beautiful with a long, athletic build, toned arms, strong legs and sculpted abs. The succubus trembles when her lover walks predatorily back to her. The beast inside seems to have been rendered catatonic by her lover and is still content to let the other woman do the pursuing. Their breasts touch and they feel their flesh heat up before Alex pulls Bo into a searing kiss.

Alex knows how a succubus usually responds, so she is absolutely reveling in this moment where she gets to take the lead. She knows it won't last long and she is happy to push Bo's buttons as long as she can.

Alex brushes her nose along the brunette's jawline and whispers, "I need you Bo. I need you to make me yours." She sucks on the brunette's lower lip before sliding her tongue inside, gently exploring Bo's mouth with her own. She can feel the brunette tense before relaxing and suddenly her body is being engulfed by strong arms as the succubus finally responds and she is lifted up and carried to the Queen's bedroom.

Gently placing her lover down on the bed, Bo watches in awe as Alex, eyes sparkling with delight, slides up the bed and opens her legs slightly in invitation.

Bo's inner succubus is now begging for full release, longing to take back what is hers. She straddles her lover, crawling up until their faces meet. She hovers over Alex's flush body, hungry blue eyes scouring the prey, deciding where to begin her conquest. Noticing that there is still one article of clothing keeping them from becoming one, she kisses her way down to her lover's soaked core. Bo can smell her lover's arousal and it makes her moan feeling her own sex ache. Taking the lace in her teeth, she drags the panties down and throws them to the floor. The succubus removes her own quickly, feeling like she may explode if she doesn't possess this woman soon.

Both women stare wantingly into one another's eyes, the realization that this moment they have been anxiously anticipating is finally upon them and they want to savor it. Bo almost took her against the living room wall, her pent up sexual frustration nearly spilling over, but she didn't want their first time to be like some dirty back alley event. She isn't looking for a quick fuck, Bo wants to savor Alex, make love to her. Fighting her nature to consume, she wants to touch and taste every inch of the body below her for hours on end.

One last glance over the woman she is ready to possess, she revels in her lover's body writhing beneath her, aching to be touched. Torturing her no more, Bo let's her tongue pass once through her lover's soaked pink lips.

"Gods Bo, yes" Alex gasps.

That is all the encouragement the succubus needs as she licks and sucks the wet sex of her lover, each moan of passion spurring her deeper and harder.

To Alex's dismay, Bo leaves her burning core, which is oh so close to release she aches for, as she crashes their lips together, tongues dueling as they can't seem to get close enough to one another. Alex whimpers and bucks her hips wildly, trying to make contact and ease the throbbing desire between her legs. The woman let's out a hiss when Bo moves down to bite and tease her erect nipples.

Unable to hold on any longer, Bo slides her fingers deep inside Alex, who loudly voices her approval. Sliding three fingers slow and deep into her lover, the pair thrust in rhythm with their hungry kisses until the succubus gently starts to pull chi from her lover. She has waited, seemingly forever, to taste the delicious essence. Having been teased since the first meeting, the succubus has longed to have that sweet nectar coating her insides like a fine scotch.

Alex feels a tug in her chest and the warmth spread throughout her body, making her want more of everything as the succbus takes small sips at first. Feeling her walls begin to clench, Alex struggles to hold on as long as she can. She places her hand subconsciously over Bo's heart, focusing on pulling out hurt energy that has been consuming the Queen's heart and mind. It's not anything she has done before, but something tells her that she can heal Bo's pain. Her other hand slides down between Bo's legs, feeling how wet she is, she knows she is close too, and begins to tease her hard clit. Bo pulls more of the sweet chi and as they race toward climax together, Bo feels lighter, her mind at ease and the hand on her chest starts to glow.

Both women are lost in the ecsasty. It's like nothing they have ever experienced before. Happiness, light, love and serenity fills them up as a white light suddenly engulfs them both. The pair are frozen in time, with each shared heartbeat revealing another life passing before them as they see the events unfold through the eyes of their former selves.

Bo finds herself looking through the eyes of a blonde woman dressed in attire from ages ago, crying over the body of a young, dark haired man that has been stabbed. While she does not recognize the man, she can feel that it's her soul mate. She is enundated with visions of them happy and in love. Quickly it changes to Bo seeing through the eyes of a dying warrior king on the battle field, a blonde queen holding the body close with tears in her eyes as he dies. Once again there are flashes of them together in happier times. Then she is a royal, dressed to the hilt. Looking into the mirror, she sees herself, but it's not her, she is in another body, with brown hair done up precisely as if preparing for a ball. A pretty red head comes in with a smile, wraps her arms around Bo and places kisses on her neck. Bo smiles, feeling the genuine love between them. More flashes of a long life of the pair together before a treacherous act results in her soul mate's death while trying to protect her lover. Bo feels anger swarm her and visions of much death and destruction before all goes black. Suddenly, she is herself again, but she is looking down at Lauren the first time they made love. She wants to cry, knowing this isn't real, that she can't have Lauren back. A slideshow in her mind of the sacrifices the doctor made for her and the life they shared make her want to sob uncontollably, but she can't as she is suddenly frozen once more, watching as Lauren walks to the bathroom, turning back to flash her beautiful smile before she stops at the mirror in the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Alex is seeing her own lives flash quickly, each accompanied with happy times and a tragic end. There is a blonde woman crying, standing over her and she feels her own tears fall down her face before taking a final breath. Next, she is holding a slain warrior in her arms, comforting him with love as he dies in her arms on the field of battle. Next she is at a royal ball, holding tightly to the brunette woman that she loves dearly as they twirl around the dance floor. The envy of all untl her eyes fall upon a set that flashes deviousness. She loses him in the crowd. All of a sudden they are in the garden, walking in the moonlight when she hears a sound, turning quickly, she jumps in front of her lover as she is stabbed through the chest. She watches as her lover kills the man with just a look, her hands reaching out to no avail to stop her. Her last sight is the royal woman kissing her on the forehead, her eyes black with rage "All shall pay for this" she said as the red head's life slipped away. She feels the heartbreak in her chest before a warmth replaces it. Now, she is looking up at Bo in bed. They are making love and they are happy. She climbs out of bed, the brunette watching her as she heads to the bathroom. She turns to smile at her lover and the bedroom mirror catches her attention.

Bo watches as Lauren walks up and stares deep into the mirror. The reflection looking back is not her own, but instead of confusion, she smiles lovingly at the black haired, blue eyed beauty staring back at her. Bo can only watch in awe as her lover turns to come back to bed, only now, it is Alexandra walking back to her waiting arms.

A sense of relief washes over Alex as memories of Dr. Lauren Lewis's life invade her mind until suddenly, she is herself again, lying under Bo in bed, right now. She can see the blue chi leaving her body and a warm yellow light from Bo entering her own. There is an overwhelming feeling of love that makes her want to cry. Looking up into Bo's eyes, she sees the same feeling reflecting back at her. That same soul that their own continually searches for lifetime after lifetime, and both of them seeing in their lover all that they could ever want or need.

With a flash of light, they are back in the present and find themselves amid most intense release they have ever experienced. Muscles tense, chests heaving and sweat dripping off of them, they scream out one another's names passionately until they collapse in exhaustion together.

Breathless, Bo can utter only one word with a slight laugh, "Epic!"

Alexandra rolls her eyes and laughs, recalling the time that Bo had said that to her in her previous life, she smiles, "Definitely."

Alex rolls them on their sides. Her expression one of relief and happiness. "I have been many people, but I love you Ysabeau and I have always belonged to you" she says, her soft eyes looking deeply into Bo's as she kisses her soul mate deeply once more, refusing to let go of the hold she has on the brunette.

"Well, whoever you are, I know you and I love you!" Bo echoes words from a lifetime ago as she touches their foreheads together. The words are as true now as they were when she first spoke them. Bo's inner Fae recognized her soul mate even when she was human. Their desperate need to reconnect time and again will not be deterred. Now the brunette has to wonder how many times they have had a similar conversation. The thought that this isn't the first, and will probably not be the last time that they take this journey together brings a smile to her lips. An all encompassing feeling of wholeness overtaking her with the memories of all of the lives they have shared and the knowledge that they are together once again.

Bo pulls her head back to take in her soul mate's soft features, committing this moment to memory. Brushing back dark locks from the woman's face, she looks lovingly into bright blue eyes with glowing yellow specs and smiles softly as she cups Alex's cheek. "I am so glad you made it home. This girl has been lost without you."

**FIN**


End file.
